To Change the Past
by SchonReines89
Summary: Konoha has fallen; Sakura will rise to the challenge and complete the improbable: She will go on a self-appointed mission to change the past in order to secure Konoha's Future. Time Travel. Read & Review, Please. No Flames, but construtive critism is ok!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Two men looked toward her; she was their last chance. One of the men, known as a man named Neji laughed a hollow chuckle, one not meant out of humor but out of desperate grief. He supposed that this was fate, destined to happen. Otherwise how could God make them suffer this much, let them come this far only to lose the war. They had gotten her out hadn't they, right from beneath the clutches of a man so despicable and evil.

The other man was none other than Naruto and he was dieing. He bit his lip, clenching his fists and tried to hold his burning tears at bay. How could it end like this? Konoha was no longer. The other nations were most likely in the same situation. It had been years since the attack and while they had gotten out with a couple of the families from the village as well as a select few of the shinobi, hiding in a rural area behind the caves somewhat of a distance from their old village, they had all died but them. Swallowing his tears, Naruto winced. That poison expert thought to be killed all those years ago by Chiyo and Sakura had gotten him good. In a few moments he didn't think he would be able to move. The Kyubbi in him was yelling at him about even having saved Sakura but she was the only person alive who stood a chance.

Over the years, Sakura had gotten stronger. In theory, they should have known. With her perfect chakra control, no jutsu would be impossible for her to attain. The only real problem was her chakra levels or the lack there of. But she had overcome that obstacle somewhat, delving into the medical arts and genjutsu which she seemed to have a knack for and didn't require too much chakra powered behind it, for the most part it took concentration. Her taijustu had improved somewhat but by the time she could perfect it, they hadn't had time. The war had come and with it, their home had been destroyed. But if they could go through with it; If it worked, She could stop them and kill them.

Sakura watched Naruto and Neji nod to each other; it was time. She spoke for the first time, "I don't know if I can do this, I think Neji would…", but before she could finish, Neji spoke. "No, You're going to do this, for all of us, Konoha but most of all, for those that died."

She closed her eyes, remembering everything they all had been through but most of all him. Pursing her lips, she opened her eyes. Her eyes held a desperate glint of determination before they hardened. Nodding, She looked toward them and said "I'm Ready."

In turn, they smiled for the first time in long while. Bringing their hands up, they both flashed through a myraid of hand signs before both their chakra burst around them. And then it happened. The Kyubbi started to manifest from outside Naruto before leaping into it's next host.

She screeched and thrashed around when she fell. White blinding pain seemed to dance and flicker in bursts within her very soul before it seemed to simmer down. Her body twitched involuntarily as she tried to regain her control. In time, she breathed in and out, trying to block out any phantom pains and aches the transfer took.

Getting to her knees, she looked in front of her and smiled sadly. In front of her was Naruto and Neji, both dead with tiny smiles on their faces. She supposed they were happy to leave. Their was nothing left for them to do, with their final act, she would be able to save them all and perhaps, even if she couldn't, they were finally in peace or atleast she hoped so. She hoped they had gotten that bright light at the end of the tunnel. Then she supposed maybe it didn't matter because when she went back, she would prevent them all from dieing and stop the war from ever starting.

Letting one last tear drop, she spoke, "Are you ready, Kyubbi?". The nine-tailed demon in her chuckled, "Are you, little cherry blossom?".


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Are you ready, little cherry blossom?", the Kyubbi within her questioned. As she thought back to everything she went through, she sighed. "More than ready, for them, I have to be.", she replied.

The Kyubbi inside of her was nothing if amused but underneath it all, she could sense a deep sadness for his previous host. She imagined the Kyubbi was attached to him just as everyone else had been. Naruto's ability to be happy in times of gloom seemed to be infectious and made him likeable to everyone, even the nine-tailed demon.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the Kyubbi's voice. "Forget everything you've been taught about chakra, about humanity, and about life. Chakra is really just the first level of something bigger, It is the only accessible part of a being's spirit that humans are able to mold. Human's are really just feeble beings, made up of the same spirit you will find in everything else. The dirt you stand on, the air you breathe, and even me, the very demon you house within your own body's shell are comprised of those same spirit particles. In essence, that is why you lost the war. None of you were able to fully access those particles.. That is what made you weak. In order to get stronger, to save your friends, and defeat that man, you need to rise above the foolishness of the human ways. I can make you stronger…if you ask me of it, I will make you into a demon."

She didn't even hesitate, she merely opened her mouth and nodded her head, "Yes, I ask you of it."

The Kyubbi inside of her bristled in anger. "Do not speak so hastily, foolish human. The process itself is painful. It'll seem like an eternity of unfiltered mind numbing pain in a matter of seconds. Besides the pain itself, the utilization of your abilities will not simply come to you. It will be years till you understand, and a decade after till you'll be able to master anything. And even after that, this has only happened once, before my own creation. It is said, that being lost its own mind. Now, are you willing to ask me?"

She pursed her lips, "Yes, now hurry we do not have much time till he finds us."

Acquiescing, the Kyubbi sighed, "there is also one more thing you should know. I told you to forget chakra, humanity and life. I explained the first two but the third itself will be harder. When the transformation is done, you will find that your very soul will change. You won't be able to fully uphold humanity anymore. Life for you will be mere child's play. You will only be able to feel imprints of emotions but never truly feel them. That will be the price you pay."

Nodding her head, she asked him finally the question which had been troubling her, "How will we be able to go back in time?"

"Silly human. I told you everything is made of those particles. You humans only see in three dimensions but there is a fourth, time itself. It is more like an intricate laid web and the final stage that a demon can use. It is also highly forbidden. To manipulate this dimension is to create an alternate reality and force the current one to stop in existence. Once I bring you into the past, as a result my own power will diminish. It is the price I will have to pay but do not worry, my knowledge is what will be useful. I will be able to guide and teach you. If I turn you into a demon, Your own chakra reserves should expand so there will be no need for my own power. Now are you sure your willing to do this? We could always run and live comfortably somewhere else."

Sakura smiled, she knew the Kyubbi would never think of dong such a thing. She was sure he wanted her to succeed as well. She was sure the Kyubbi in her also wanted revenge. Laughing she replied, "Oh and I suppose we would run off into the sunset. Don't worry, I'll try to house a nice female fox for you to ogle at."

The Kyubbi in her smirked, "You asked for it, foolish human but I suppose I'll have to call you foolish demon after this."

And then the Kyubbi inside of her started to murmur strange incantations while building up his chakra within Sakura. For a moment, it seemed that's all that was happening until Sakura's skin started to blister, her nose started to bleed and she was screeching uncontrollably. Only one thought could process through the pain, 'Fuck!'

~Some time Later~

Sakura looked down at her body and stiffened. "Why am I looking down at my own body?", she asked the demon inside of her. She supposed she was dead or something and narrowed her eyes while wishing the Kyubbi was corporeal so she could kick his ass.

The Kyubbi inside of her said, "You know I can hear your thoughts, foolish demon. And for your earlier thoughts, when you become a demon, I'm guessing your soul rid itself of it's human shell and incorporated itself a new shell. This will most likely also occur when I send us back into the past. I can only send us back as far as your soul has existed. You will need all the time you can get so I will send us back to your birth. Most likely when you enter your body, it will fail. In essence your past self's shell will die. The past cannot house both you and your past self. Also, I will search for a body which is empty and houses enough reserves for your soul to enter."

Sakura didn't really understand but nodded her head. And then the Kyubbi inside of her took control. She could only watch as her hands formed intricate signs at a pace unconceivable to her. Her ears pricked as she realized the Kyubbi was using her mouth to say words she found beautiful.

"_Net of black and white, 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints of past, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, formations of life, let us demons rise into the net of time and charge across into the past."_

She didn't have much time to ponder on those words because she felt her very existence hurtle into something. Everything seemed to hurt. She couldn't even seem to move. She could hear strange murmurings and then a sigh of relief.

"Rin-san, I thought your baby wouldn't have made it for a second there but it seems to be breathing regularly now. Congratulations, You've just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl."

**Author's Note: I don't own anything, and the Incantation belongs to Bleach, I just revised it a little. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: Thanks You to those that reviewed (Lady Calus, Yumetaka Kourui, & Hikari-and-Akari). **

**To Lady Calus: Arigato, I wrote this story because I had a dream about it and decided to branch off the ideas into a story, I hope you enjoy the story. I originally wrote it because I believed it did have potential to be a well red story. I'm not much of a writer but I'll do my best, ne?**

**To Yumetaka Kourui: Yay, Do you really think it's interesting? I hope others will think so too! I made this chapter longer in hopes you'll like it! So please keep reading and review to tell me any thoughts you have…I know the first two chapters weren't much of a story but just an explaination of what's going to happen…hehe, so the story will really begin now. I'll keep writing to try to get you to like it.**

**To Hikari-and-Akari: Yup, It is Rin-san from Kakashi's team. I know that Obito died in their mission to Rock Country and gave his eye as a present to Kakashi because he didn't get him anything for his first Captian mission they were on and they really didn't get along so well so it was his parting gift to Kakashi for helping him save Rin. I think after that Rin disappeared and you never figure out what happened to her so I'm going to introduce her into the story line. Hope you enjoy the story!**

A fist slammed onto a wooden desk. "Damn it Sensei, Let me go after her. She wouldn't just leave like that, Something must have happened.", a lanky teen with gravity silver hair shouted at the newly appointed Hokage. The Desk itself shuddered as if sensing the dark aura that encompassed the 13 year old jounin, splintering slightly and embedding its shards into the white gripped fist.

The Hokage was a young man with striking blond hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes were troubled and face grim, "Gomen Kakashi but I can't afford to send any ninjas out right now,". He bowed his head down as if contemplating, "I'll send out a team in a couple months. You know we need all the ninja here, even the academy students. With the Kyubbi coming…", the Hokage trailed off knowing the demon's name was enough to explain the situation but the boy didn't deter from his request.

The teen known as Kakashi bit his lip, dropping to his knees, "Minato-sensei, please, I don't want to lose another team mate. Another couple of months could be too late, I don't want the retrieval team to bring a damn body bag." The boy clenched his fists on his knees. You couldn't tell with his masked face but the lone eye that wasn't covered with his forehead protector had a lone tear escaping signifying a pained expression on his face. "Just let me leave, You don't have to send anyone else if Konoha can't afford it. Give me a couple weeks and I'll find Rin and bring her home. Just let me…Damn it, Obito made me promise to look after her. She's…Please…Just let me…".

The Hokage looked at his broken student and felt himself faltering. "Kakashi, I…"_'Shit, I can't let him leave. Konoha needs him, he's extremely talented but I also believe he needs to find Rin. Forgive me Kakashi but Rin can wait a couple months, I'll personally go with you to find her.'_ but even as he thought this, he couldn't help but think he wouldn't survive the Kyubbi attack that was coming. Minato sighed, breathing in, he tried to speak in a stern voice, "No Kakashi, You will wait until after the attack, I promise you, I will help you find her but not until Konoha is safe. Now go home, Jaraiya will be here soon and we'll be going over a technique that we've been working on."

Kakashi's eyes widened, his head snapping up to look at his teacher, "The Kyubbi…You've found something that'll stop him."

The Hokage looked somber, "No but we've been working on a seal to contain the demon. I can't really tell you much just that it's in the works. With any luck, I can complete the seal before the attack."

~In a Small Snowy Village in the Land of Water~

A baby with the lightest pink hair and great big emerald eyes was cleaned and bundled up with some brown cloth. The baby was then given to a young teen of sixteen with brown hair and eyes. The young teen felt herself tear up, sobbing as she looked down at her baby. The baby's eyes and hair were a mystery but she could still see some of the baby's father in her features. The Uchiha clan were not only revered for their Kekkei Genkai but also for their aristocratic features such as the tiny pointed nose and sharp chin their baby held.

"Rin-san, Your baby is very beautiful.", the woman who helped Rin by delivering the child spoke.

Rin had been very lucky. She had tried to run away from her past when she found out she was pregnant, going so far to leave the land of fire into the land of water. She ended up in a small village whose beauty was held in the tiny crystalline droplets of snow. She laughed as she remembered how she came to be in this position. She had been walking along a desolate road when she felt the first cramp. Falling to her knees, she had cried out in pain when a moment later another contraction burst within her slightly bulging stomach. She had felt despair knowing it was too soon. As a medic-nin she knew it was too early, about 6 ½ months at best, and the survival rate of her child being born at this time would be considerably low.

As she was hunched over in the middle of the road, she cried out for help only for a tiny little girl to appear in front of her. The child she then found out was a three year old boy was out picking berries had tried to drag her to his home.

_Rin wanted to lash at the little girl who was trying to help her but every time the girl pulled on her hand, she could feel a different pain originating from her bottom half of her body being scraped along the road. She did not need any more pain adding to her swollen pregnant body. _

"_Ahhh. Your too fat lady.", the little girl stated when she couldn't drag Rin anymore than a few inches. _

_Rin's eyes narrowed before she felt another painful contraction and cried out for a third time. Breathing in and out, she stomped down her growing irritation at the little girl and asked, "Kawaii little girl, Could you possibly go get an adult to help me?"_

_The little girl huffed out in anger and said, "I'm not a girl. And I'm not little. I'm a three year old boy. This many years, yeah!". The boy then proceeded to lift three tiny fingers in front of Rin's face._

_Rin grunted and said, "Then little boy, Could you poss…" but she didn't get to finish when she screeched out in agony. The now little boy, Rin corrected herself, seemed to take notice to Rin's obvious pain. "Ehh, Are you hurt fat lady? Should I go get my mom? She takes care of me when I'm sick so she could probably make you all better." _

_Rin would have given the boy a glare before informing the boy to go get his mother but she was in too much pain to talk. Then she heard a voice calling out in the distance. "Haku, Where are you?"_

_Rin felt herself start to cry. Whether it was out of desperation or happiness that someone else, an adult who could possibly lift her and help her, was coming was unknown but at that precise moment, she didn't very much care._

Rin nodded to her savior. The woman's name was Mai. She was a couple years older than Rin herself, at 21 years old, who had a child named Haku and a husband named Kenta. They owned the farm Rin herself had no idea was trespassing on. She smiled, "Hai, She is beautiful."

Suddenly the door opened and the boy from earlier grinned, "Can I see the baby?"

Mai started to chastise her son, "Haku, we should give Rin-san some rest and time with her baby." Mai then proceeded on trying to grab her son who leapt under his mother's arm and then crawled onto the side of the bed, peering down at the baby. Mai was about to grab her child once more but Rin stopped her.

Rin smiled, "No, It's alright Mai-san. And please call me Rin, just Rin."

Mai felt her own lips curve up as well, "Then Rin, Please call me Mai as well."

The Pleasant moment was then interrupted as the 3 year old Haku exclaimed, "Lady, your not fat anymore."

~Sakura's Point of View~

Sakura felt herself reminisce about her genin days. '_Haku? It couldn't be…could it? The boy who would later allow himself to be a tool at the hands of Zabuzza. That would mean I'm not in Konoha.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the Kyubbi inside of her screeched. "Foolish Demon, You house an annoying personality within your mind. I say we extract it."

Sakura felt confused for a moment until she heard the tell tale signs of her inner. "Who are you calling annoying, you ugly demon. I can kick your ass to wonderland. Shannarro!"

Sakura sighed. _'Inner?'_, she asked. "Cha, Sakura, seems I'm back. Now watch me kick some demon butt."

Inner Sakura then proceeded to rant about how she should be the only person as queen of the domain within Sakura's mind. Sakura felt a headache start to form. '_Inner, How are you here? I thought when I got stronger you sort of just disappeared.'_. Inner Sakura just shrugged, "Hell if I know, Cha but I'm probably here because you need me."

The Kyubbi wanted to scoff but then he seemed to consider Inner's conclusion. After contemplating for a few seconds, he spoke, "Foolish Demon, Perhaps we can use her for the time being. She is a part of you or rather your Human spirit. For the time being your body is of no use to us right now, so I will bring you into your mind where I will train you while your Inner takes control for the time being."

Sakura was confused, '_Train within my mind? Is that possible?'_

"Hai. By training within your mind, I will teach you how to theoretically become stronger and faster. Your spirit form will be that of your prior age if you will. By mastering what I teach you in your mind, later when you train your body, you should be able to execute anything you have learned in here. Of course, when you do take control of your body, it will be weak. Therefore, you will need to train your body to gain stamina and muscle."

Sakura understood somewhat and agreed with the Kyubbi, _'Souka. Then Inner, take control. When I'm ready, I will come back and merge with you.'_

Inner promptly stood straight and saluted Sakura, "Understood Outer".

Within a few seconds, Sakura felt herself be pulled within. When she opened her eyes, She was in a place that looked like Konoha. She was in her old training grounds and if she peered off to the side she could see the Hokage Mountain, with five faces depicted and carved on it. She was confused, _'Am I in Konoha?' _

"No, I settled for this scene as it will work in favor of our training.", a deep voice sounded in front of her. Looking up, she was startled to see a tall man with a nice lean but muscular build. He was quite handsome with sharp features, long crimson hair and dark blood red eyes. He wore black cargo pants and a black muscle tee shirt. _'Kyubbi?'_

"Hai, this is my regular form. You didn't think I went parading around in my fox form all the time, did you? Foolish demon. That form is too large and could be spotted miles away."

Sakura gulped, she couldn't help but think the Kyubbi was hot. Then she wondered if the Kyubbi knew what she was thinking. That question was answered seconds later when the man in front of her started to chuckle. "Foolish Silly little demon. I informed you before that I know what you are thinking even if you do not think it aloud. Now it's time to train. I told you that Chakra was merely the stage of a being's spirit that humans access. But a demon can access the different stages. The first stage is Chakra; the second is a more powerful form of chakra which you may access by using your soul through words. It is harder to control. It is called Reitsu and in time, you will be able to manifest it into a solitary form as a weapon. The third and final stage is Senshi. It is a demon's raw power, their element which they can call upon without the use of their hands or mouth but with their thought."

Sakura thought about what the Kyubbi was telling her and then wondered why he insisted on calling her foolish.

The Kyubbi smirked, "If you master any of the three, It will most likely only be mastering Chakra. If you master even one of the other two stages in time, I will be thoroughly impressed and stop calling you foolish. Now prove to me you are no longer the pathetic being you once were. Prove to me that Naruto has not made a mistake by sending you back in time."

~In Konoha~

"Naze-Chan, You work too hard. Come back to bed.", a Young woman with fiery red hair whined. Minato groaned, "Kushina, As Hokage I have to get up and do my duties."

The Young woman promptly threw a pillow at the head of the man trying to put on his shirt. Blinking, he turned around and tried to appear angry only to have another pillow thrown at him. Sighing, he put down his shirt and then looked critically at his lover who only smiled coyly at him. "Did you just throw two pillows at me."

Kushina simply shrugged her shoulder, "Why me? I can barely even lift myself out of bed.". The young woman then proceeded to prove her point by trying to get out of bed but her efforts proved pointless due to her swollen 7 months pregnant belly.

The man smiled before laughing out loud at her. She huffed at him, "It's not funny. You know, this is your fault..". The man watched as she started to rant before finally deciding to shut her up by joining her in their bed and kissing her speechless.

The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. She was blissful and content so when the man pulled the covers to wrap around her, grabbed his shirt and cloak, it took her a few seconds to realize he was gone.

"MINATO!"

The young man who had transported himself to his office in the Hokage tower winced. Putting on his shirt and cloak, he was surprised when he sat down to see someone already occupied within the chair across from him. "Sarutobi, Have you looked over the seal?"

The Old man across from him nodded and sighed, "Minato, the seal will…"

"I know, but it's the only thing that'll save this village." Sarutobi pursed his lips, "And the Newborn baby you will be using. Who will you ask to give up their…" but he felt himself pause, the old man's eyes widening before narrowing on the young man. "I see."

"Please protect her and our son after the sealing. And do not tell anyone he is mine. I still have many enemies out there who would wish to harm him."

Sarutobi sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this to your own child?" Minato replied in a curt nod. "Hai, Even without people proclaiming him for being my son, they will praise him for saving this village and using his own body to contain the demon."

A silence took place in the room. Minato took a deep breath before smiling, in hopes to lighten the mood he said, "You know, I've picked a name. Kushina doesn't agree with me but I rather like the name Naruto."

The old man chuckled, "You don't say? You can not mean to name your son after a character from Jaraiya's Icha Icha series, do you?"

Minato smiled, "Well, It's a good name and you can not fault me old man, because I know very well you enjoy the books just as much as Jaraiya likes researching for them."

~Within Sakura's Mind~

"CONCENTRATE, you foolish demon. How are you going to save Konoha with that pitiful excuse of attempt."

Sakura felt herself falter in her dash across the training ground. He had set up traps all around to help her evaluate a situation and counter. "Your reaction time is pitiful." Puffing, she side stepped a couple feet when a barrage of kunais came at her. Unfortunately she still got nicked by a few. Continuing, she grasped at the chakra inside her and forced it into her feet. With a burst of speed, she tried to rush forward and avoid another set of kunais aiming at her head. Ducking, she twisted her body in midair, before flipping backwards right into a concealed trap. The ground underneath her broke and she fell into a hole. "Your awareness in horrendous foolish demon." Jumping up, her eyes widened when she saw the hole above her start to close in itself. Eyes screwing shut, she realized she was in a genjutsu and put her hands together in the appropriate sign before yelling out, _'Kai'_.

Dispelling the Jutsu just in time to see the Kyubbi's fist coming at her. Raising her right arm to block, she brought her left leg back to steady herself for his attack. When his arm met hers she felt her body buckle against the strength of his attack. She saw something out of the corners of her eyes and looked down to see his knee coming for her midsection. Before she could counter, she was slammed backwards into the ground.

"You need to count less on what you see and more of what you feel. The strength and speed of my attacks created a fast movement of displacement of air. If you had concentrated on the feel of the wind or the sound of the air currents, you would have had no problem accessing the kick of my knee in time to counter or dodge."

By the time Sakura got up she was at the start of her training, at the edge on one side of the training ground. Evaluating the terrain, she came to the conclusion the traps were different this time around. "Again!", the Kyubbi's voice sounded.

~Haku's Home~

Kenta had come home after delivering some produce to some of the villagers. Upon coming home, he greeted his wife. "Where's our little boy?" Mai smiled, "He's with Rin-chan".

Kenta was confused. He didn't know of any Rin within their small village and both their families died in the war. "Rin-chan?"

Mai smiled at her husband's confused expression, "Hai, Haku found a young pregnant lady about to conceive out on the road by the berry bushes. Thank goodness the baby made it. She's so adorable. If she stays in the village perhaps Haku will have a friend, ne?"

Kenta smiled, "Oh, that's nice. But you know we don't have much room in this house, and…"

Mai knew the concerns of her husband. They weren't well off, many of the villagers weren't after the war. Many of them were still on-and-off sick with fever from injuries that were never fully healed after the war; even if the war had been finished for 2 years, they were still suffering. "I know, I talked to her you know. She's a medic you know, so maybe she can help at the relief center in the village. We've never really had any real medics or even a hospital in the village so the relief center could use her. And…"

Kenta felt himself start to worry and then grow in anger, "She's a ninja? Does she have a Kekkei Genkei? I hate them. They made the war worse you know. We should kill her if she does…"

Mai felt saddened, every time Kenta became like this she grew afraid.

In the war, the different sides battled each other using ninjas who had special bloodline limits. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the villagers, her husband included. Those with bloodline limits became hated for their abilities in fear that their existence could bring about more wars.

What Kenta didn't know was she was a carrier for a bloodline limit called Ice Release. She hid this from her husband in hopes that the love they shared would not be replaced with his deep rooted hatred for those with bloodline limits.

"No, Kenta. She was just a regular medic-nin. She's run from her village because the child's father died on a mission. She wants nothing to do with being a ninja anymore. However her skills in the medical arts could help this village and it's more of being a doctor than a ninja."

Kenta felt his anger depart and pondered the thought, "Hai, we could use a healer in the village. I'll inform the villagers tomorrow and maybe we can help house her till she has enough money to buy a nice home near here."

Mai smiled, "Great. I'll go inform her. Why don't you come along as well and meet Rin-chan. Oh, and wait till you see the baby, she's so cute. Not cuter than Haku of course but it's a close cut."

Kenta groaned, "MAI…Haku's a boy. He's not suppose to be cute. He's suppose to be called manly and handsome." Mai giggled before stating, "You know, I thought he was a girl when he was born but I suppose that was shot down the drain when we saw his little trooper."

Kenta simply shook his head at his wife's antics before chuckling. "Hai, I thought he was a girl too."

**Author's Note: I do not own anything....and Please Review ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Arthor's Note: Hi, Readers. Sorry it took so long to update but my internet has been down so I had to wait for a tech to come to fix it. However I have been continuing to write during the time I couldn't use the internet so I have a couple chapters written already. I will continue to post each chapter every week so there will be no wait for a while. You'll be able to count on a definite chapter every week. ^.^ Please Read & Review. Constructive Criticisms are great…just no Flames please. **

**Yumetaka Kourui: I am glad this made you laugh. And Haku will play a large role in this fan fiction. I do agree this is one of the more unusual uptakes on time travel but I wanted it to be. I'm glad you like the longer chapters too, so I will continue to post longer chapters. Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

**Andemoon: Heh, Thanks for your support. I hope you continue to find the plot/story well and interesting for a while.**

**Lady Calus: Hehe, Yup…I will continue to write Honorable mentions because I feel it is best to thank you for all your support. Also, I do have plans for Mai and Haku in the future so Rin will be kicking some major ass in the next chapter. As for Rin being the village doctor, thank you for the compliment. Hehe…I feel all glowy and warm when I read reviews. **

**CuteLikeMomiji: Thank You. I hope you continue to find the story well read. I do plan on Mai and Haku being there in the future mainly because of some connections that Zabuzza and the Land of water play in the early years. However, Haku, Mai & Sakura may be split apart for a while…there's going to be a reason for that. Also, the wave mission is going to be important and the point in which everything comes together. Thank You for your ideas, I might tweak some things…hehe. **

Rin looked down at the gurgling baby girl that she held in her arms. She couldn't help but smile at her baby; all hers. Some part of her knew it was selfish to run from her village but in the end she didn't really care. The past couple of months had been excruciating for her. But now that she stared at her little baby, she came to the conclusion it had all been worth it.

~Flashback~

The silhouette of a young woman could be seen in the moonlight retching over the toilet in the bathroom of her apartment. As she started to gag over the rim, a young man walked towards her. He bent down next to her, letting his hands glide into her hair before his fingers skimmed it back.

When she was done she flushed the toilet before grabbing the towel that was on the side railing of the bath tub which was to the right of her. Wiping her mouth with the towel, she turned around to see the man smiling. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke. "Your smiling. I'm retching, and your smiling?"

The young man chuckled, "Now Rin-chan. I'm sure you'll get over this stage of the pregnancy soon enough but I can't help but think, there's a mini-me in there."

~Flash~

"I'm not quitting yet, Obito. We talked about this, I have time and I'm not even showing yet.", Rin screamed.

"Rin, We're still at war and being the students of the newly appointed Hokage we'll be going on important missions. I don't think you should continue…", Rin watched Obito rant about the dangers that were approaching. Sighing, she understood Obito just wanted to keep her safe but if she left and they introduced someone new on the team, their teamwork wouldn't be strong as it was without her in it. Minato sensei had always stressed teamwork being the main factor in completing missions successfully: '_The most important thing for shinobi is teamwork'._

~Flash~

"Rin, let's leave. Anywhere but here, let's just run and start a life as civilians somewhere else.", Obito said.

Rin turned around in Obito's arms, staring up at the one she now knew she loved. "What are you saying? Obito-kun, we would be hunted down and…"

Obito silenced Rin with a kiss, "I can't explain but the clan, it's not a good place for our…"

At the mention of Obito's clan and family whom she had never had the chance to meet, she became confused. "The Uchiha clan, Obito what's going on? Why wouldn't they be good for us? Do they not approve?"

Obito sighed before taking Rin's hands in his; Looking into her eyes he spoke, "Do you love me enough Rin to trust me? The Uchiha clan isn't as great as people make it out to be. They're my family and I do not even trust them with my well-being let alone yours or our child. Rin, please, I am begging you, let us leave and never look back. Am I not enough for you? I promise to take care of you and I promise, the best thing for our child is to get away from the Uchiha clan."

Rin smiled, "Alright, Just one last mission. Kakashi and Minato-sensei will need us if they are going to go into Iwakagure territory."

~Flash~

Rin's heart thumped and hammered inside of her chest. As her mouth opened to scream at Kakashi to move, Obito pushed him away taking his place. Her eyes widened and she felt herself go into shock. **"Iie!"**, she screamed more horrified than she had been a second ago.

As she forced her legs to hurry besides Obito's side, she pulled the medic bag off the side of her pack, grabbing it before tearing it open. 'Oh god, how am I going to do this.' went through her head a couple million times before she decided she needed to get the boulder that was crushing his body off of him first. Biting her teeth, she gathered chakra to her arms to give her strength before trying to push the boulder up but it was no use. She could feel herself start to tear up. Gnashing on her teeth, she forced herself to not give up. It was then that she felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking up to her side, she saw Kakashi shake his head that there was nothing she could do. Looking down, she saw Obito smile at her and start speaking his last words to her. His last words to her were instructions to transplant his eye and that he '_…watched you under the moon last night and you would smile whenever it was out, I noticed. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw life grace me, You smiling that is… So smile, Rin-chan… I love you.'_.

~Flash~

Rin walked through the streets of Konoha after buying a flower at the Yamanaka shop. She was to meet Minato-sensei and Kakashi at the memorial stone. Biting her lip, she thought about Obito.

God damn-it, his last words to her were to smile but how could she if he left her. It was all her fault. He had wanted to leave Konoha but they didn't. He had wanted her to stop missions but she didn't, forcing him to come save her when she was taken during their mission. And now, he wanted her to smile but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything he wanted her to do.

Her ears pricked as she heard the talk of the village…

"_That's her you know. They say she used her medic skills to steal his eye instead of saving him."_

"_I heard she purposely let herself be taken knowing he would get hurt to save her. I always knew she didn't like that Uchiha boy. She always favored White-fang's son."_

"_Poor Uchiha Obito. Everyone knew he loved her but for her to give away his eye, desecrating his body even after death and …"_

She felt her eyes start to water; Hurrying her pace, she made it to the memorial stone where her team mates stood, or what was left of it. Biting her teeth, she saw Minato looking straight at the memorial stone, not even turning to greet her. She could hear the silent symbolism of his not-so-welcome greeting telling her, _'It's all your fault.' _Turning her head, she saw Kakashi do the same, except she could not see if he even saw her coming. The eye that might have glance her way in greeting was covered. Pursing her lips, her eyes hardened as she realized he was covering Obito's eye.

'_Obito-kun's eye. It's his eyes which I stared at not so long ago because it was filled with his love for me. But now it's covered, hidden away…never to be seen. Just like whatever life we would have had: Me, Obito-kun, and our child. He's gone. My dreams and future are gone…gomen-nasai Obito-kun but I don't know how to smile anymore. And you were right, I can't stay in Konoha.'_

~End of Flashback~

Rin looked down at her baby. It was night time and the moon light that shined through the window danced off of her baby's features making the baby seem even more beautiful. The baby's hair was the palest pink in the light of the moon and the skin seemed to glisten something extra fierce. And the eyes seemed sparkling emerald at first glance but if you were to stare at them longer you would notice there were touches of blues, violets, reds, and green mixed in there.

Mai walked into the room which she decided to let Rin rent for the meantime, "Have you thought of a name, yet?"

Rin smiled, thinking about her lover's dying words: '_…watched you under the moon last night…It's the most beautiful thing I've ever saw life grace me…" _

Turning towards Mai, she smiled, nodding, "Hai, What do you think about Tsuki1?"

~Konoha: Hokage Tower~

Sarutobi sighed, "Hai, I will be approaching Oroichimaru soon. He has become reclusive ever since I gave the title of Hokage to you. I'm sure it will pass but we will need him if we will be facing the Kyubbi soon.".

Minato leaned against his desk in deep contemplation. "Perhaps I should talk to him. The resentment he holds is not against you for making me Hokage but towards me for becoming Hokage."

Sarutobi started to think the situation over. "I am close to him so he will listen to me. I will most likely get through to him while he will simply become angry should you be the one to confront him."

Minato smiled, "Ah, but he will not hold your words so close to his heart if you do. Was it not you who once taught me that while the words of someone who you hold dear to your heart will strike annoyance of their lack of faith to you it can also be said the words of a stranger whose view of you is ill will strike second thoughts and doubt into that same very heart as well."

~Konoha: Training Field 23~

A girl of eleven huffed as she landed on the dirt. Glaring at the wooden pole that stood in front of her, almost mocking her pitiful existence, she roared as she shot up into the air twirling her leg forward into a side kick while channeling some chakra into her legs. Upon contact, the wooden pole quivered somewhat before tiny minuscule cracks heaved upon the brute force of her kicks. Seconds later, the wood splintered before breaking in patterns across the cracks as half the pole broke off, landing in a thud on the side.

Smiling, she was surprised when she heard the sounds of clapping coming off to the side within the forest. Turning to the side, she saw her sensei.

"Oroichimaru-sama, Are you here to train me some more?", the girl asked.

Her sensei, with long dark hair and gleaming yellow snake-like eyes smirked. "Iie, Anko-chan. I'm in need of your services. I've rounded up nine others to go on a special mission with me to go to Kirikagure. Meet me at the east entrance in an hour."

The girl's light brown pupil-less eyes widened, "The east entrance has not been used in some time, Why are we exiting from there?" she asked, confused but Oroichimaru walked up to her, trying to soften his face as he clasped his hands on her shoulder.

He could already see the tell tale signs of inquisitiveness on her face but he could not allow her to ask too many questions with what he was planning. After Minato had been named Hokage, he had bided his time understanding he needed to leave Konoha if he wished to put certain plans in motions. He began to be less discreet in certain activities. Knowing that he would soon be found out, he planned to leave but not without a few more people to test an upcoming project on.

Masking his smirk, he settled for a some-what smile. "Anko-chan, the mission we are about to go on might be dangerous. The Mizukage does not welcome Konoha ninja into the land of water so this mission will be unclassified. However I have informed the Hokage that as my student you are more than acceptable for this stealth and data collection mission. If you succeed, it should help your chance with becoming chunnin. We are exiting through the east gate because it is an unclassified mission. Should the Mizukage find out, Konoha will have no records of this mission. Maybe you should not go?"

Upon hearing the words chunnin, Anko quickly acquiesced, "Iie, I will go on this mission. Thank you for believing in me, Oroichimaru-sama."

~Konoha: Hospital~

Minato sighed, he had been searching for Oroichimaru for some time. Upon talking to some people, he found out that Oroichimaru rented out some of the lower levels of the hospital as well as spending the better part of the afternoon and evening down there. Quickly taking the stairs, he came upon the sight of the door reading 'Basement: sub-level 2'.

When he went to reach for the door, he faltered in his steps as he sensed the tell tale signs of chakra. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly accessed the situation before he took notice of a couple seals on the door.

Going through a couple hand seals, he undid the seals and the door opened by itself. As he walked into the darkened room, he reached out for the light switch. When the light turned on, his eyes widened taking in the sight of what appeared to be a laboratory, a crude one at that. Jars filled with limbs submersed in green liquid. Scrolls on some of the tables. There were some missing ninjas on medical tables, strapped down as wells as more than dozens of children locked within chambers toward the back. Every child or person appeared to have gray-ashen skin signifying they were nothing but corpses.

Turning around, he was about to head back and inform Sarutobi as well as order the capture of Oroichimaru, when he felt something pierce the side of his neck. Falling to the ground, his eyes widened before noting the mad gleam in his attackers eyes. His last thought before succumbing into unconsciousness was, "Bastard snake".

~Within Sakura's Mind~

The Kyubbi's voice rang out clear within Sakura's mind, 'Demon Sloth Stance No.17'

Sakura loosened her leg muscles momentarily in order to take the appropriate stance. She shifted her weight onto her left leg sliding it back as she bent her right leg forward; seemingly falling into a half crouched position as she brought her left hand forward and right fist suspended in front of her guarding her front.

Feeling a whoosh of air come from her back she drew her left leg around in a circle as her right foot slid on the balls of her foot allowing her to turn effectively and use her left leg to sweep Kyubbi off his feet. Using her left arm she slammed it into the Kyubbi's chest before reaching out with her right hand to grasp his incoming fist and blocking his attack before she rammed her palm downward forcing his body to slam. Just before his body hit the ground, it disappeared.

The Kyubbi's voice rang out once more, 'Demon Pride Stance No.4'

Sakura tightened her muscles as she stood up, looking straight in front of her as she brought her hands to her sides. Breathing in she puffed her chest a couple times. She squared her expression into one of ruthless indifference.

Sensing a vibration in the earth to the left of her, she merely stepped forward. Following her instincts, listening as well as feeling for anything in discord, she continued to step out of range from the Kyubbi's attacks. When she sensed something coming from the front, she stepped back, when she saw his fist coming from the side in her peripheral vision, she dodged right, and when she felt him come from behind her, she merely flipped backwards behind him.

Seeing him disappear, she waited to listen to his next command: 'Demon Lust Stance No.13'

Sakura momentarily bit her lip before shaking her head. Waiting for him to attack, she saw him appear in front of her. Seeing him about to punch her in an uppercut, she bent her upper body backwards as her left leg slid forward in between his legs. Swinging her body to the right, she brought her right leg around as her body twisted around his and wrapped around his torso. Bringing her right arm around from behind him, she used her left arm to hold his arms down while holding his head in a chokehold. Pressing her body against his, she was about to tighten her grip around his neck when she felt herself falter. The intimacy of this situation brought forth memories she did not wish to remember.

_~Flashback~_

_As the sunlight broke through the large bedroom, one of the two figures on the king sized bed awoke. Unable to go back to sleep, she turned around to stare at her husband's broad chest. Blushing, she tried to distance herself only to find his arm that was wrapped around her small waist preventing her from doing so. Afraid that furthering her attempts to get out of bed might wake him up, she stilled. She did not want to wake him up. _

_Waking him up, meant facing the truth. In bed, they were husband and wife. She could almost pretend that she loved him. That he wasn't the man who killed thousands. That he wasn't the man that butchered her family and friends. That he wasn't the man that hurt her or continued to do so. _

_Glancing at his face, she slowly brought up her hand to his head, drawing it through his silky yet messy dark azure hair and bringing her hand down to cup his strong jaw. He seemed so content sleeping but she knew this was not so true when awake. He was falling through into his own madness and there were times she felt he was going crazy with his actions, times when guilt would claw through his very soul and heart. _

_And it was because of that, she felt worried for him. And that worry made her hate herself. She should feel happy that the man that ruined Konoha, that destroyed everyone she loved, was hurt. It should be a sweet retribution in itself. _

_Her hand retreating from caressing his face was suddenly caught in a masculine hand. Gasping, she looked up to see he was awake and staring at her. Eye's widening, she tried to bite down on the terror she felt rising within her. _

"_Did I scare you?", he asked. She felt herself numbly nodding, and watched as he simply brought her into an embrace, "You don't have to be scared of me.". _

_When he pulled away, she looked into him eyes and could see a flicker of emotion. Trying to discern what he was feeling, she simply stayed within his embrace when she realized she had seen that emotion once a long time ago. Within the eyes of the man who loved her. _

'_No, he can't….love me, can he?', she thought. But that flicker of emotion, the way he would stare at her sometimes was the same way that Kakashi would look at her from afar. Biting her lips, she felt herself somber. 'Kakashi'. she thought, 'It seems like a forever ago since I've seen you. Damn you. What happened during that mission that you were found broken . You simply gave up. Nothing I could do brought you out of that trance. For all our love, you simply gave up on life…on me.'_

_She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak. "What's wrong?"_

_Trying to smile, she spoke, "Nothing.". Hopefully he wouldn't question her. _

"_Hn." he spoke. "What were you thinking about?" He questioned, while bringing a hand up to caress her neck, dipping his fingers within her hair, brushing his hand to the side and taking her hair with his hand so he could effectively kiss the sides of her face, down her neck, onto the contours of her shoulder and back up again._

"_I…I was just thinking about you." , she said, hoping to appease him. However, he saw right through her lie and tugged on her hair while biting down furiously at the apex between her neck and shoulder. Crying out in pain, she whimpered. _

"_What were you really thinking about?", he asked in a deceptively calm voice. Tugging on her scalp harder._

"_Kakashi", she screeched as she felt pinpricks of blinding hot pain at her scalp before spreading to the rest of her head. She felt him stiffen behind her. She could practically feel his breathing become harsher as his anger increased. The hand on her hair tightened and his arm came around to squeeze around her waist. The hand in her hair let go only to come around and grab her neck, choking the life out of her. _

"_I told you not to think of him. He's dead as is the rest of the people from your prior life. Your suppose to love me. I let the others escape so you could love me. What part of that do you not understand?"_

_Feeling her lungs starting to collapse, she wheezed out, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."_

_When he let go of her, she struggled to breathe. Bringing a shaky hand to her throat, she tried to fight the tears coming out of her eyes. She tried not to flinch when he took her into his embrace again. _

"_You know, I don't like to hurt you." His hand started to rub her back, drawing circles of warmth trying to end her pain. "I don't like to see you cry either."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Gasping, Sakura immediately let go of Kyubbi once she was brought of her memories.

The Kyubbi, sensing the training session was done, turned around and stared at her.

"I thought you said, I wouldn't feel any strong emotions. What the fuck was that?", she yelled at Kyubbi.

"That was just an emotional imprint.", Kyubbi answered. "Tell me, Do you feel angered, saddened, or scared as you did then?"

Sakura began to access what she felt. And although, a mere second ago she had felt something, she did not feel at all troubled as she would have if she'd been human. In fact, if she was troubled at all, it would be because of the fact the memory resurfaced at all. Sakura's eye narrowed, "No, I don't but why the hell did that memory come up now?"

The Kyubbi smiled, "You've been able to perfect honing your skills when it comes to taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. So we have begun the demon arts and forms. You have mastered the first form, Chakra but the second level is Reitsu which is formidably harder. Although you do not feel true emotions, your body and mind is still at trepidation with whatever abuse you have suffered. Reitsu is controlled and used in coexistence with your soul and in baser instincts your emotions. You will need to conquer your memories in order to fully use and bring forth the weapon your soul manifests itself in. The Demon arts and forms of fighting will help meditate both body and mind. When you perfect the different stances we will see about you calling your Reitsu forth into a solitary form. Now, begin Demon Wrath Stance No.19"

~Konoha: Hokage Tower~

Minato sighed, "Hai, As soon as I found the place, I turned around only for him to knock me out. He's probably gone by now. What do you think I should do?"

Sarutobi felt himself grow weary. He could not believe what his former student had been doing. He felt himself start to question his judgment. How could he not have known. Oroichimaru had always been sadistic as a ninja as well as being especially blood thirsty but he had always equated this issue with his parent's death however something this sinister was alarming.

Before he could answer, there was a resounding knock coming from the door. Moments later, an anbu operative walked in. "Hokage-sama, there have been reports of the east gate being used. Also, there are ten genins missing as well. One of them has been reported as Anko Mitarashi, Oroichimaru's personal student."

Minato nodded, "Arigato for informing me. You may take leave now." The anbu operative bowed once before leaving.

'What are you planning Oroichimaru?', Sarutobi pondered.

"I'll have to send a team after…", Minato started before being interrupted by Sarutobi.

"No, I'll go after him. I'll be taking Jaraiya as well."

[**Author's Note ****1 ****: Tsuki mean's moon; I also want to say I didn't have Rin name her Sakura because I think the chances of someone naming their daughter the same name another person would have named her are pretty low, even with her hair color. Also, I kept her hair and eye color the same because those attributes are suppose to be reminiscent of the chakra one has therefore they are the same. The explanation of children holding the same hair and eye color as their parents has to do with also their chakra types being hereditary to their parent's chakra types so although the attributes of Sakura's physiology will be different her chakra nature is what she holds the same. (hence no large forehead, sharper face features, etc.) Also her name Sakura will become relevant later in the story so you won't have to stick with Tsuki for long.]**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Clear your mind. Up to this point, I have controlled your Inner Mind. Forming and Shaping it to my will, but it is your domain to control foolish demon. Look deep inside your spirit and you will see a landscape conforming to your true soul. Use your emotions. Think back to the past to pull up that Imprint…Take a breathe…Breath Young One…breath in…"

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura shifted uncomfortably against the comfortable couch she sat her behind on. It wasn't the fact she was in her sensei's apartment or the fact he was a man, her a woman, and they were alone in a confined, intimate setting. The walls were a deep burgundy, the couch a nice leather white, the carpet a deep chocolate, and the lights set on low. The very atmosphere in this room radiated an introduction into a man's bachelor pad but it wasn't the atmosphere that had her writhing in uncomfortable silence alone. _

_No. It was the fact that all across the lines of the wall, shelves upon shelves, contained series of the infamous "Icha Icha Paradise"; Glancing at some of them, she noticed that they were all perfectly categorized into there groups whether it be Icha Icha Violence, Icha Icha Desire, and Icha Icha Medical. She also realized that there were multiple copies of certain books, as if an extra copy of blatant porn was necessity._

_But she also couldn't shake the curious part of her which beckoned her to reach out and take a book. She was 17 years of age and already considered an adult in the ties of the shinobi world. Biting her lip, she reminded herself that Kakashi was taking a shower, one expressly ordered from her so that she could then disinfect his wounds further with alcohol before healing them. And how long did a shower take? Somewhere between 15 to 20 minutes. And she'd only been waiting for a couple minutes._

_Walking up to the bookcase to her left, she plucked a book out of the shelf and shifted through it. As her eyes scanned the contents from right to left, she could feel her intakes of air shortening, her eyes widening, fingers trembling, mouth drying and an undeniable wetness started to form between her legs._

_About to put the book away, she was startled when a hand came out around her to point at a rather suggestive illustration and a deceptively cool voice speak in her ear in a husky manner. _

"_Want to try that out with me Sakura-chan?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura could feel a darkness within her mind expanding…Trying to delve deeper, she accessed another memory…

_~Flashback~_

_Her laughs rang out in disconnected guffaws as she tried to stifle her giggles. Instead she found herself snorting as another round of giggles came. Trying to dislodge the nimble fingers which skimmed her stomach in what was suppose to be a seductive manner, she finally opened her eyes, slight tears in the corner, and witnessed Kakashi's dismayed looks._

"_I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you Kakashi, Its just…I'm slightly ticklish there…", Sakura tried to explain. She could see his lone eyebrow crinkle in amusement before his eyebrow rose, "Slightly? You sound like a bucking boar.", he replied in a highly jovial tone. _

_In mock horror, she began to appear affronted, sputtering only for him to chuckle before ripping off his mask and kissing her with such passion she felt she could sputter for some time all on her own after this kiss._

_When he finally pulled away, he whispered lovingly into the air, "I love you, Sakura." _

_Smiling, she realized the long awaited words finally came. "I love you too, Kakashi. Always and Forever."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The darkness that she had delved into expanded and in the sea of the abyss, she searched for something…anything. Finally she found it, a warmth that as she walked closer to it, dimmed into cold air. Confused, she stopped searching…and then a spark of silver appeared in front of her. Reaching out, she felt herself pulled into another memory unwillingly.

_~Flashback~_

_His eyes were considerably muted with a glossy attachment to it that would have signified he was dead if it was not for the strained heaves of his breathing so obvious his entire lithe frame seemed to shutter from the strain of it. Hurrying to him, she tried to question him before snapping her mouth shut. He was not in any condition to talk and he did not look to be all there. She doubted she'd get anything from him now. Kneeling besides him in the dank cell, she accessed him for injuries the best she could with the chakra bands placed around her arms prohibiting the use of any medical jutsu. _

_As she placed her hands on him, she inspected the lymph nodes on his neck checking for signs of infection or sickness. Next, she probed his sides and examined his torso. After that, she made a quick check on his back and legs but still it did not appear he was suffering from anything other than a mental illness. Pursing her lips, she began to question him. But he would not speak and when she implored him, begging for a response, he simply mouthed the phrase 'not dead' over and over again._

_Beyond confused, she felt frightened, angry, but most of all helpless. Helpless to save the village that was falling apart at the seams, the shinobi who were her friends and family…most likely dead, and the man she loved._

_It wasn't until a couple hours later, did the door to the dark cell open. Squinting her eyes, she breathed out a name she had not said in a long time._

_~End of Flashback~_

The spark of silver had brightened considerably. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel a link between her and Inner Sakura strengthen to a point she could almost feel human. New emotions, however small, began to form. Not imprints of past emotions but new ones. She felt slight pinpricks begin to filter the feelings of being unsure and scared start to mount into the front walls of her being.

Gasping at the new revelation, she opened her eyes, only to not see the training grounds of Konoha or the abysmal darkness but a land of beauty and pain. A field of shining flowers expanding across into the far left of her until it stopped… a cliff, and to the right of her laid a forest so dark, it exceeded the peculiarity of the 'Training Grounds 44: Forest of Death'. But what was even stranger was the tall tree she could see in the distance within the forest, an abnormally large Sakura tree. Looking up into the Sky, she smiled at the one beautiful thing she could always look up to: the moon.

However, the moon looked different somehow. Walking towards the end of the cliff, she looked down. Below her were raging tides of water but as time passed, the waves ceased and calmed. Looking back up, she was surprised to see the moon bursting into pinpricks of light. The dazzling lights shimmered in the air. It flowed around her as if dancing in the air before settling before her into a solidifying object right before her eyes. She held her hand out underneath the bizarre sight.

When the object was fully transformed, she held a double ended scythe.

"You did good foolish demon, this is the ability to control Reitsu. I have to say your final manifestation of your soul is quite different from what I expected. Usually, the typical formation would be a sword."

Sakura took time to ponder the events and production of the latest training. "Final manifestation. I thought their was only one formation. What is the other?"

Turning around, she was surprised when the Scythe disappeared a second later. The world that newly appeared started to shimmer in and out of control. A gust of wind appeared and she felt herself fall off the cliff. Eyes widening, she clutched her eyes closed prepared to hit the water. Instead, she found herself back at the training grounds facing Kyubbi.

"The other will be another formation, something prominent in your world which you will find. Remember, You are now Tsuki Uchiha. You are no longer Sakura Haruno. However, Your past is important because it will be the basis of everything you chose to do now in this world. Do not waste this chance, When you master Reitsu come and find me. Find my other self, I shall merge with him and help you when you are no longer foolish. Become legendary in these arts and I will be proud to call you an equal."

When he disappeared, she went over his words. The only thing that did not relate to his training was the fact that… "I am Tsuki, not Sakura.", she stated over and over again. Seconds later, she realized what would be her first formation, "The sakura tree in the forest!".

~Outskirts of Kirikagure~

Akio Kaguya looked at his settlement. The settlement consisted of only his clan, the Kaguya clan. It was a clan known for their 'savage' tendencies because they were only a nomadic tribe intermarrying so their clan's kekkie genkie was dominant within the descendents. Their kekkie genkie consisted of a unique body structure allowing them to expel bones from their body in an offensive and sometime defensive ability.

Kirikagure, the village of mist in the land of water, has been coercing them to join but joining them to his perception was laughable. Their life allowed them freedom and even knowing they would lose in the battle that would come in the following years was laughable. He would rather fight, give his village false hope and die happily than allow whatever settlement his ancestors created for the following generation.

"Otou-san, Look at me.", Akio heard. Turning to the side, he saw his 3 year old son produce the smallest bone spike he'd ever seen. It would surely do little to no damage in the upcoming battles. Nonetheless, he encouraged him, "Great job, son. You will make me proud one day Kimimaro-chan."

Yes, he would fight to the death so his son could have his freedom.

~Hidden Base of Akatsuki: Village Hidden in the Rain~

Among a table sat six ominous shadows; 5 men and 1 woman. Of the 6, one spoke with a booming voice.

"Members of the Akatsuki, I would like to conclude our meeting with the announcement of possibly 3 more members. The first is one of the legendary sannins, He is currently headed in a battle against Hiruzen Sarutobi. He will most likely lose but won't be killed. Hiruzen Sarutobi will not kill one of his students, not even a traitor. The others are two of the best among the seven swordsmen's. They are planning a coup d'etat against Kirikagure. I do not believe that they will succeed in assassinating me but will surely survive and lead the life of missing nins.", Madara paused for a second, seemingly trying to read the responses of the other five members, "Now let us get ready for our own coup d'etat against Amegakure. We will succeed or face our deaths." After speaking, Madara's shadow flickered out.

~Battle at Kirikagure~

A sword slashed through the body of a Kirikagure shinobi. As the blood spattered, a feral grin widened on the face of one very bloodthirsty aura on Kisame Hoshigaki's face. As he cut through another body, he turned his head to the side and nodded toward one of his brothers Raiga Kurosuki. This coup d'etat would fail. However, they'd still continue killing as many as they could while leaving to continue on with their plans.

_~Flashback~_

_The seven swordsmen stood in a circle displaying their plans should the coup d'etat not be successful. _

_Isamu Mishutiri spoke, "I will fight even to my death. I will never back down from a fight."_

_Kisame Hoshigaki said, "I've heard whispers of an organization calling for me to join. It is a safe heaven for missing nins, I will join them and continue to fight not as a pawn but make my own way in the organization."_

_Hotaka Shinaku alleged, "I will also stand tall, and face either victory or death."_

_Katashi Katsu spoke, "I will not stand for losing. Should we fail, I will wait until I can succeed a later time."_

_Zabuza Momochi announced, "I will also wait to succeed a later time but I have also found two boys to train. They are brothers and both chunin level with much skill."_

_Ken'ichi Shanko said, "I shall simply live as an assassin. My skills shall surely lead me somewhere I am needed."_

_Raiga Kurosuki said, "I have found a mining village in need of some serious conquering. It will be there that I conquer and thrive."_

_  
~End of Flashback~_

Raiga Kurosuki nodded back to Kisame Hoshigaki, and began falling to the west, making his way to escape the battle unnoticed. As he left, he saw Zabuza Momochi make his way toward the Mizukage in the distance. Knowing the chances of him winning on his own, he hoped the others would at least live.

~Outskirts of the Land of Fire: Anko's POV~

Anko Mitarashi was vaguely aware of the nine other genins with her. Earlier, she had found it weird that Konoha would allow ten genins to go on a stealth mission with Oroichimaru. Even the number of genins were weird, 9 genins would make up 3 teams plus her, a private student to Oroichimaru. However, upon closer inspection, she realized that the other genins were not with their respective teammates. In fact, 3 of them were Uchiha's who were not on teams together, the other 6 were all considered berserker genins for their unique but uncontrolled abilities.

Now, as she laid on the ground, writhing in pain, she realized she had been betrayed by the one person she trusted, her sensei. Biting her lips, she pondered if the other genins were pulling through or dieing, But as she screeched uncontrollably, she realized she could only hear one other person yelling in pain as she was. And soon, after a couple more moments, she realized she could not hear that other genin yelling anymore.

Realizing someone was talking to her, she strained her ears to listen to whoever was talking.

"My, my, Little Anko-chan. I really did not believe you were going to survive the curse mark. Earlier, I had been planning to take the survivors with me to take as an apprentice. However, I do not believe you will be a good follower. You neither have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the curse mark. Though I may not keep you as a subordinate, I do believe there will be some value in letting you live. I hope to see you grow strong my little Anko-chan"

Passing out, she was vaguely aware of hearing the third Hokage's voice in outrage as well as someone else.

~Small Village in the Land of Water~

Guren Izumiki concentrated on a small lily she had found. She was only 4 years of age but soon came upon the realization that if she concentrated hard enough, she could come to crystallize just upon anything, living or nonliving.

Beads of sweat started to form, as she tried to concentrate localized chakra around the flower. As the flower started to glow, she was only motivated to concentrate harder. As time passed, she was rewarded when the petals started to crystallize. Moments later, she held a flower incased in what appeared to be a crimson colored crystal.

She would later try to sell this masterpiece hopefully to one of the few people who hadn't heard of her abilities and shunned her.

~Outskirts of Konoha: Battle between Sarutobi, Jaraiya and Oroichimaru~

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared down at the body of his prized student, one he had such high hopes for before. As Jaraiya was about to finish his attack with Gamabunta, he intervened.

"Jaraiya, I can not bring myself to kill him. Can you? He was once my student and also your brother and teammate. Even if he is a traitor, I can not disregard that fact.", Sarutobi said.

Jaraiya himself was conflicted. He remembered all their good times, and then he remembered the horrifying actions Oroichimaru was inflicting against dozens of others. The children who were dead now because of him. Yes, he could kill him but Sarutobi was conflicted. Biting his lips, he nodded his assent. Later, should he come across Oroichimaru, he would kill him then.

~Some time Later: Oroichimaru's POV~

When Oroichimaru came to, he realized they had let him live. Chuckling, he promised, they would regret it later in years to come. Standing up, he could feel two chakra signatures heading his way. Preparing himself, he was surprised when he came face to face with Jaraiya's old students.

Nodding his head, he watched their body for any signs of them attacking him. When they didn't, he waited for them to speak.

"Oroichimaru, we have a proposition for you. Considering your current situation, I would employ you to join. Join the Akatsuki."

~Kirikagure: Hozuki Home~

A boy of 7 years of age by the name of Mangetsu Hozuki slashed his wooden sword in the air. Left and right, he swiped the sword in continual concessions. He was interrupted by his little brother, who came running into the backyard. "Woah, there little brother. Give a little warning next time."

His little brother glared at him but within moments he gave up. Smiling, he started to jump up and down, "Mange-ni-chan, They're all gone. Our dream is finally up for grabs. Let's train together."

Mangetsu was confused. He knew there had been an earlier disruption within the village's center but they lived on the outskirts. As he pondered his little brother's word, he spoke, "Who's gone?"

His little brother, Suigetsu Hozuki smirked, "The seven swordsmen are all dead or have ran. We can finally get one of the swords left if we train hard brother."

~Konoha: Hospital~

A young red-headed woman in a hospital bed screamed. The medic in between her bed encouraged her, "Just a couple more pushes, Ma'am."

The hand she was holding throbbed but Minato knew better than to complain, "Come on Kushina, you can do this." After hearing this, the woman glared at him and tightened her hold, "Stop telling me I can do this. I am trying as hard as I can! You Asshole, this is all your fault!"

Minato couldn't help but chuckle. Upon seeing his lover tighten her hand again, he shut up. And when Kushina pushed again, he winced when she screeched right into his ear.

"I'm never having sex with you MINATO. Look what you did to me. AHHHHH!", at that Minato did laugh. Most of the time, she was the one instigating the particular activities that they took part in.

He stopped laughing though the moment and Anbu poofed in. When the Anbu spoke, his blood chilled. "Hokage-same, It's time."

Letting go of Kushina's grip, he turned towards her, trying to convey the love he had for her. Kissing her on her sweaty forehead, he smiled, "I have to go, it's important. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Kushina screeched, "MINATO, you are not leaving me for those STUPID elders again! IF you LEAVE, NO SEX!"

Minato began some hand signs, but before he left, he smiled, "You already said that love. I'll try to watch over you next time." And when he left, Kushina cursed, 'like I'd let him put me through this again,' she thought, not realizing, he meant watching over her in death and not the next time he impregnated her.

~Konoha: The Kyubbi Attack~

Once out of the Hospital, he rushed to save Konoha. As he was running, he regretted leaving Kushina. It was times like these he wished he was not Hokage but there was no one else who could stop this. When he finally made it on top of one of the buildings, he realized that something seemed off with the demon he was about to face off. It was the look in the eyes, as if it was unseeing. Summoning Gamabunta, he jumped onto the top of his head. Steadying himself, he performed a series of hand seals, "Gamabunta, perform Toad Oil Bullet."

When Gamabunta performed the attack, he finished his hand seals and yelled, "FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET JUTSU". In seconds he had a steady stream of fire aimed at the oil Gamabunta was expelling. Within moments of that, an enormous explosion of fire was shot at the demon.

When the fire cleared, he was still facing the large demon. Eyes widening, he concluded he would not be able to win this fight unless he used the sealings he had ready. Turning to an anbu off to the side, he ordered the anbu to get Kakashi.

"Gamabunta, release your sword. TOAD SWORD BEHEADING JUTSU.", Minato screamed. The large toad released his sword. Jumping into the air, he slashed the Kyubbi in the face.

Minato watched the cut heal itself right before his eyes. Upon closer inspection, he realized what was off about the demon. It was under someone else's control. In the distance, he could see someone. Taking out a special dagger, he used chakra to throw it a couple meters from the shadow. Leaving a similar dagger on top of Gamabunta he used his flying thunder technique. Activating the seals, he flashed toward the shadow. Upon seeing who it was, his eyes widened. Having read about Madara Uchiha, he knew that he would not able to fight Madara who could predict his every mood. His only hope was to defeat the demon. Flashing back to the top of Gamabunta, he realized Kakashi was next to him.

"Kakashi, get my son Naruto. Kushina should have finished giving birth to him.", he ordered. He could see Kakashi's eye widen and about to protest. "GO NOW, I'm not asking. I'm ordering you as Hokage.".

He could see Kakashi falter and grow grim but he nodded and left seeming to trust him rather than question his motives.

~Konoha Hospital~

The Medic's voice rang out, "One more push, I can see his head Ma'am."

Kushina was tired and she wondered if this was normal. She was starting to feel woozy but acquiesced and pushed once more. Within moments, a child's cry could me heard. The surrounding nurses grabbed the baby to clean.

Kushina could barely hear anything anymore and there were spot's in her vision. The medic upon seeing the woman slumping back down looked in between the woman's legs. Seeing she was bleeding to heavily in her lower body, the medic's eyes widened. Bringing chakra and pumping it into the lower abdomen, he called for another medic. He was only specialized in birthing, not really in healing. "I NEED A HEALER. WE'RE LOSING HER."

A nurse holding the baby shook her head, "All the healers left. Something's attacking the village. We can't get a healer in time."

The medic's eyes widened. Trying to bring more chakra to stem the flow of the body, he was about to order someone to try to get one when her body stopped breathing. Knowing, she was gone, he simply lowered her knees and threw a white cloth over her body.

Suddenly, a shinobi poofed into the room. "I need the baby.".

~Konoha: The Kyubbi attack, Itachi Uchiha's POV~

Itachi, who was about to go into the academy, looked out into the village. Right now though, It didn't look like much of a village. The tails of the demon came crashing into the ground decimating a plethora of villagers in seconds. Eyes widening, he saw countless shinobi trying to save people. Allot of them were medic nin and as the ground was splattered into thousands of puddles of crimsons, he felt himself start to hate this world. He could already deduce that the life of a shinobi only led to one thing, death.

~Konoha: The Kyubbi attack, Minato's POV~

When Kakashi appeared with his son, Minato started his hand seals. 'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake'. Clapping his heads at the end of the hand seals, he yelled out, "DEAD DEMON CONSUMING SEAL, EIGHT TRIAGRAMS SEALING STYLE." While he pointed his hand at the his sons stomach, he branded the seals. Making sure to split the Kyubbi's chakra into two; the yang side sealed into his son so it'd be able to put to use and the yin side sealed with the dead demon consuming seal making it impossible to be used. When the last of the chakra was transferred, he felt himself start to lose focus.

"Na…Naruto.", he could barely choke out for Kakashi before he lost consciousness.

'I will watch over you both. I hope you grow up to be a fine shinobi my son Naruto.', and with that last thought, he died.

~Outskirts of Konoha: Madara's POV~

Madara was knocked out after the sealing of his summon. He had been able to summon the great Kyubbi and had waited for an opportune time to use it. After the attack on him in Kirikagure by the seven swordsman, he had transported himself to Konoha to attack in hopes to take control of Konoha, the village he had helped found but was unable to become Kage.

Knowing he was lost, he smirked. He had anticipated this path also and made a back up plan. He had also been watching over a certain Uchiha child who managed to awaken his Sharingan already at the age of 6. It was time to move on. Lifting an orange mask to his face, he resumed his next persona. "Tobi is a good boy.", he practiced.

~Small Village in the Land of Water~

Jugo, a boy of 4, felt himself be pushed around. A boy older than him started to taunt him about his hair. He had bright orange hair. Something his father had as well. Pursing his lips, he was about to walk away when he felt himself be kicked to the ground. When the boy kicked him to the ground, he cried out in pain.

Then he felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw his older sister come to his rescue. She had a bright fuscia colored hair and beautiful ginger eyes. Smiling, he was about to thank his sister when he saw the boy hit her. When she hit the ground though, her head made a cracking sound. And when the boy saw blood pool around her head, he ran.

Jugo however dropped to his knees, and began to promptly shake her calling out, "Onee-chan, wake up. Wake up, please. Onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN?"

She didn't wake up and he started to cry. When he pulled her up against him, her head lolled to the side.

At first, he was sad but now he began to get angry. As the anger grew, he felt something inside of him burst. It seemed to resonate from where the heartache was. As then it spread within his body before seeping through his pours. Looking at his hands, he realized his skin was covered in scaled. If he were to look in a mirror, he would see he had fangs and horns with snake like eyes.

Within seconds of his transformation, he felt himself lose control.

Later when he came back to conciousness, he would be standing in a decimated and burning village. Blood spattered everywhere. He would then run to hide into the caves where he would hide hoping never to hurt anyone again.

~Small Village, Land of Snow~

Inner Sakura was having fun. For the first few weeks she couldn't move or talk but as time passed she learned how to make certain sounds. Now, having been practicing for a couple months, she could make small phrases. She also realized that she was called Tsuki by her 'mom'. There were times when she would blank out, excepting be called Inner or Sakura but she wasn't so it took her awhile to get used to being called Tsuki.

Her new mom quickly got situated at the town medic. Now they would call her for anything, paying her sometimes in objects or produce. She quickly learned this place was situated in poverty. But even if this place was a dump, her new mom was nice. Cooing and tickling her when she was at home. When she wasn't, Aunt Mai would watch over her and help her. Even the boy, Haku was great when he wasn't screaming in her ear.

Her new mom was going to work, so she waited for Aunt Mai to come.

As time passed, she finally heard something, "Tsuki-chan, Tsuki-chan". Getting up took a couple tries but after finally getting it, she steadied herself on her baby legs. Slowly, she began to walk before waddling really fast toward the next room. When she saw them, she clapped her hands before explaining in a baby voice. "Awnt Ma, Hawkoo.", she giggled.

Haku who was three and considerable bigger than her smiled before running and hitching her up on his leg. Feeling herself higher, she promptly smacked her hands on his shoulder, trying to grab on to him.

"Guess what, Tsuki? I did this really cool thing today. Dad was angry but I think it was pretty cool. I moved water that I spilled back into the sink.", Haku told her.

Inner Sakura clapped her hands at him and tried to say, 'cool', but it came out as , "cohwl". Haku seemed to understand her though and his smile widened.

Aunt Mai must have heard this for the first time because her eyes widened. She started to breath harder before clutching her chest.

Inner Sakura was confused before remembering what the Haku from her time had mentioned about his village hating Kekkie Genkie. She was about to try to contact Outer to see what they should do when she sensed her new mom heading back. Within Moments, her mom opened the door and looked frantic as well.

"Mai. I just went to the village. I tried to hurry back here. We need to leave. There coming to kill you two. And if I attempt to stop them then me and Tsuki as well. We need to run.", she spoke hastily.

Mai was worried before she shook her head in denial. "No, my husband is village leader. He'll talk to them and…".

Rin, her mom cut in, yelling, "NO! He's the one leading the attack. We have to leave NOW."

She was about to go pack but before she could, she heard something hitting the house. Within moments, smoke was crackling and filling the air within the home. The villagers were outside throwing bottles at the home that when hit the house burst into fire.

Rin's eyes widened before pursing her lips. "Mai, take Haku and Tsuki. Leave. I'll hold them off and then catch up to you.".

Mai wanted to say no but when she saw the finality in her friends house she simply complied. Mai took Tsuki from Haku and then grabbed his hand. When she tried to go out the back, she turned around. "Rin, were surrounded."

Rin nodded, "I'll make a path out the back. Just run and never look back."

Moments later when Rin opened the back door, she created four shadow bunshins to take down the villagers in the back. She turned to Mai who stopped for a second to say, "You better make it out of this alive.".

After Mia left, Rin dispersed chakra within her body. She never liked killing but this was her daughter…his daughter. Getting ready, she waited for the villagers to attack. When half of them went after Mai, she tried to summon more bunshins but it had been almost a year since she used her chakra offensively.

Biting her lips, she'd just have to kill them faster.

~Mai's POV~

Mai ran while holding Tsuki and grabbing Haku's hand. When Haku tripped, she put Tsuki down for a second to put Haku on her back when she saw something coming for her out of the corner of her eye. On instinct, she jumped back. When she did, she realized Tsuki was still there. The bottle which had been thrown blocked her path when the fire blistered. She was cut off from getting to Tsuki.

Thinking about what she could do, she saw a villager grab Tsuki. Hoping they wouldn't hurt a toddler who had no abilities, she turned around and ran. As she ran, she could hear Haku screaming in her ear for 'Tsuki-chan'. As she ran, she could feel Haku's tears wetting her neck. As she ran, she could feel her own tears coming down. As she ran, her heart bled.

'Gomen-nasai, Rin. Gomen-nasai, Tsuki.'

**Author's Note: Please Review...press that bottom button if you liked this story...come on...please press it!!**


	6. AN

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. Not a chapter....but I posted this becaused I want to know who you want Sakura to end up with. All pairings are acceptable. Even yuri. So, Please, tell me who you want to end up with Sakura...**

** Sakura, if you haven't noticed, has a past with Kakashi as well as someone else...So, for now...I am going to make this a fanfiction pairing with Kakashi or the other person if none of you vote....I havn't gotten many reviews but noticed that alot of you have read my story, even adding my story to your favorites or alert list, so those of you who do read this, please review and tell me who you want Sakura to end up with.**

** Also, I noticed when I went over my story, I realized that I made some horrible grammatical errors. I don't have spellcheck cuz I'm working with wordpad so if someone would like to beta my story real quick for the next couple of chapters, I would be delighted.**

** I have the next couple chapters already written, so you can count on me updating weekly. However, If you do vote, I will change certain events to fit that pairing so I may be like one day late in updating but that's as far as it'll be held up so please update...**

**Also, please tell me if there are any other pairings you would like me to include...  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Author's Note: Sorry. I know it took me forever to update but I was really busy not to mention my computer wouldn't work. Some stupid Phoenix Bios thing showed up and I couldn't access my computer without a password which is weird because I don't even have a password on my computer. Which pissed me off and I had to just had to go beg my sister for her to give me her old labtop. SO….I had to rewrite everything….and I mixed things around. **

**I was trying to figure out a plausible way for Sakura to get back into Konoha while giving her an opening to a relationship with possibly Kakashi… Needless to say, they won't meet until the next 2 chapters because I want her to be older when they meet, not that old…maybe 14 or so… That is, If it is going to be a Kakashi fic…I'm still not sure because someone said it'd be wrong but You can't help who you love and I'm not having people figure out her being the daughter of his dead teammates until way later so if he loves her by the time he finds out, he might feel it's wrong but can't just stop loving her. HAHAHHAH….yuppers…**

**Also, The pairings are still up for voting considering there is still like 2 more chapters until I put her at the age to be in a relationship. I know, she's like 3 in this chapter and how can I write up a decade of her life within 2 chapters but keep in mind, each chapter gets significantly longer. This one's 7,000-8,000 words without the Author's Note. The next one will be anywhere from 10,000-15,000 words…so, yeah.**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT SAKURA TO END UP WITH…I'll put the poll on the bottom of the story but so far Kakashi is winning…**

**Replies To Reviews:**

**DarkenForTearDrops: Ok, Love any of those pairings…lol. I was hesitant about Itachi cuz their family but then I realized their blood relation is like 1/64****th**** connected. I think she's his niece, thrice removed? Lol…anyways, I will put up 1 vote for each person…also, Haku will be important later so he's definitely staying alive and Rin…well, what happens to her is a surprise…it has to do with Sakura's Senshi abilities…**

**DevilJess.: OooooOOoo, Gara? Yup, I can see that, he's a hunk =)**

**Enchantress10: Lol, Okay….I see your reasoning and I agree…I like that pairing A LOT!!! And luck for us, it's the pairing that is currently in the lead. MUAH HA FAH HA HA!!! Btw, the normal Haruno Sakura doesn't exist because that would create a paradox, she sort of took her place and killed her past self. When she went to the past, she entered her body but it simply couldn't take the chakra development of her demonic coils, and so Kyubbi searched for a body that was capable of housing her soul but also a newborn infant and empty…luckily Rin was going to have a premature baby that wouldn't make it but because it was an Uchiha, it's body was compatible. The reason she didn't die with her past self is because as a demon, she doesn't follow the human law's of nature and time I guess. Also, she is immortal but something is going to happen to her later….but I'm not telling you…you'll have to read this story to find out.**

**Ruby2360: Ok, I understand what your saying but I don't have a problem with her being paired up with them. However I am writing this story for the reader's pleasure, not my own…so If a significant amount of people tell me they are uncomfortable with those pairings I will simply chose another pairing. I will take into consideration what you said, and hopefully people will review to tell us their opinions. While I would be bummed if it wasn't Kakashi, cause I secretly adore him to the point I dream of having his kids ;). I will write another pairing. I will bring this up at the bottom of the chapter =) Thanks for reviewing though, I don't want the a significant amount of readers disgusted by what I'm writing. Because youv'e told me I can ask the readers what they think..**

**Kang-Lin: Lol, I love that pairing too …. ^.^**

**MewSasuSasu: Alright…I think I could've guessed from your username…lol… Ok, 1 vote for Sasuke.**

**SpringCherryBlossom: Lol…haha, your logic is weird but in a good funny way… Ok, I will add a vote for Haku…WOOT WOOT**

**Julius : Alright Naruto…lol, I like him too. As he get's older, he just gets hotter and hotter.**

Sakura felt herself start to clamor in fear as it grew in intensity inside of her. The heat from the flames less than a couple inches from her crackled and burned, intensifying within seconds of lighting. Peering past the flames, she could see Mai look back at her with indecision before turning around. She cried out one last time in vain but the person whom she had started to love and addressed as Aunt Mai simply started to flee without a backwards glance.

She felt hands grasp her sides before lifting her up into the arms of an unknown villager. As the other villagers started to put out the fire, the one who held her started to run back to what had once been her home.

As the villager was walking, the trees lessoned and soon she could see her home up in flames, smell the smoke as her toddler-like body hacked when breathing in the fumes, and then she saw her mother. Her new mother from this time, who smiled and tickled her, going so far as to dance silly and make strange sounds just to get a rise of happiness from her, whom she loved dearly, was killing the other villagers. Killing them for her.

But then her mother's gaze hit hers and she simply stopped.

Time itself seemed to cease to exist; Sakura could see the next couple events in slow motion as if someone pressed pause on a remote control for life. Her mother made an expression of alarm and then she made a face full of fear mixed in with betrayal. The second that she stopped fighting cost her a hit to the head by a village boy with a garden rake. The next second, Rin-ka-san fell before making a move to get up but another villager, a woman this time screeched out before sending a wooden stick lit up in flames right into her face. The other second that passed would be monumental for Sakura. A man walked up into the middle of the fight, stepping on Rin-ka-san's face to put out the lingering flames. That same man proceeded to turn her mother onto her stomach before tearing off her clothes. Dropping his pants, Sakura watched him rape her mother. That man was Uncle Kenta, Aunt Mai's Husband.

It was from that moment that Inner Sakura truly felt a deep sadness and anger. From inside Sakura's mind, she had never truly felt emotions firsthand, merely lingering aches, but now, for the first time she felt it all. Tears sprang from her wide emerald eyes. Surprised by this new development, she brought her small tiny hands up to reach. She had never truly cried before either.

With these tears, she promised herself that she would guard herself. This pain was not worth the happiness she felt. She could feel it encompass her being, and break her heart. This pain was all consuming. Crying out, she promised to never love again, merely stimulate relationships so she could later manipulate and kill them. After all, it was better to kill first then hurt and be killed later. Just like it was better to be feared than to be loved.

**2 years later**

~Outskirts of Kirigakure~

A boy named Kimimaro waited within his cage. He was 5 years old and for the past year and a half his own father had locked him up. According to him, his ability to use the Kaguya's kekkie genkie's was unlike any other within the clan therefore was a menace to their clan. It had started with producing bone spikes but with time he could do more, adding calcium to reinforced bone structure and expelling them from his body to create weapons such as whips made out of bone that were as strong as steel as well as creating a shield that was a reproduction of his skeletal structure on the outside of his body.

His abilities were like no other and so should be feared, however today he would apparently be useful in the upcoming war against Kirigakure. Today, for the first time in a year and a half, his father Akio Kaguya would let him our of his cage. And when he would get out, he would run. Run to a place he would be cherished for being more useful. He would damn this clan and find another.

~Within Sakura's Mind~

In a forest as dark as life, Sakura ran to the center where a huge Sakura tree stood. Going up to it, she delved within her memories, reminiscing about her past. Closing her eyes, she began.

_~Flashback~_

_Sakura refrained from punching him. "Sasuke, please, let us go."_

_Sasuke simply smiled, "But I have plans for you, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura pursed her lips, "Then atleast let Kakashi go, you owe him that."_

_He simply stared her down before looking at the man in question who was held in her lap. The man who he knew was nothing but a traumatized vegetable. He would not last the week even with medical assistance. What Sakura didn't know was that his mind was broken beyond repair. _

_Sakura tightened her grip on Kakashi, holding his body to hers. Placing a kiss on the man's forehead, she Clenched her eyes and offered the only thing that would possibly appeal to her former teammate. _

"_I'll do anything you want. As the former apprentice of the 5__th__ Hokage, Tsunade, I am formidable in the arts of healing. I will allow you to use my skills, and anything else you please to do with me. Please, let me heal him, just let him live."_

_~Flash~_

_A woman of twenty-two years of age sat in a room full of luxuries. The woman had long waves of pink hair, shiny alabaster skin, and wore a kimono of green silk. Despite her beauty, she looked dead to the world, with dull emerald eyes that seemed unseeing. She sat at the end of a table lined in gold. _

_At the other end sat a man with spiky ebony hair, a pointed face of aristocracy, and a crooked smile. The most definitive feature of his were his eyes: red on black with 3 comma-shaped figures interconnected in the center. _

"_Sakura-san, How was your day?", the man asked._

"_Fine.", she answered with a clipped tone. Even as she answered, she did not look into his eyes. She simply stared unseeing toward the side._

"_Yes, as I knew you would answer."_

_Sakura sighed, "If you knew I would answer in such a way, why bother asking at all?"_

_The man smirked, "Because, my dear, you are to marry my descendant soon, Sasuke. Now, why don't you look at me? I so love the color of your eyes. Grace me with them once my dear."_

_Sakura flinched but did as she was told. Within these walls, she was nothing more than a prisoner. Looking at him, she fought down any tears she would feel. He originally had only one eye but the other had been newly transplanted right from the skull of the person she loved more than anything._

_Instead she allowed the coldness of her heart harden into ice. Narrowing her eyes at him she answered harshly, "Would you still love my eyes if I pierced them into yours when I slit your throat, Madara?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Sakura opened her eyes to see the petals fall off the sakura tree. In a whirlwind of shining pink lights, the petals flew around her before forming a sword. Next, the bark of the tree disintegrated into a brown chasm of light forming another sword.

On the ends of each sword was a connected sliver of chain as thin as paper but stronger than diamond. Grasping both hilts, she waited.

"_**Well met, Daughter of the moon.", she heard two different but distinct voices speak.**_

~Small Village within Land of Grass: Oroichimaru's Pov~

"The meeting is to be adjourned here at a moment later in time. Where do you think you are going? It is best to stay here an wait.", he could hear his partner say.

Oroichimaru couldn't help but sneer at him. He was nothing but a block of wood, a puppet with no consciousness and yet the Akatsuki would have him on the same footing as this wooden fool. Not bothering to turn around, he simply started to walk out the building simply stating to Sasori that he would be back soon.

When he got outside he walked down the path that took him to the gardens. Past the gardens full of different flowers, he noticed that this place looked more like a Spa Resort. He couldn't believe this was one of the bases that the Akatsuki took to presiding in.

It was beautiful and could only be described to as an estate. Also, it was more of a vacation for all the members. While there were really only a select few that would be categorized as the Akatsuki, they all still held scores of lower ranked ninjas, spies, and servants. This place rarely held important meetings and really just serviced their needs.

Seeing one of the many gates that led out of the estate, he proceeded to exit. Once he got to the main part of the village, he noticed that it had no economic standing. He could see that this place was falling in poverty. His attention turned toward a boy who was being beaten up. Scoffing, he was about to just dismiss this and turn when his attention was caught on the boy's eyes. He could see something in them, a determined and hardened look, one that would have fit a ninja and not some street thug.

Calculating, he started toward the men beating upon the boy, all the while thinking about the small residence he had in the land of rice, a small village mostly located off the land of waves. It's there that not only was he starting his experiments again but he was also training young ninjas or really subordinates.

The men beating the boy turned to look at him and all together stopped knowing not to mess with him. It was well known he was probably a guest from the estate which mostly funded this village.

When the men left, Oroichimaru focused his attention on the boy. And when the boy still had the defiant look in his eyes, Oroichimaru felt satisfied.

He smirked, "You have potential; I like the look in your eyes, boy. Your eyes tell me you won't give up, not even for your life. I have a place far away. I can't take you there but if you can get there on your own, I'll give you a place to stay and help you become stronger than you are now."

The boy's face faltered for a second before grunting, "My name's not boy. I'm Zaku Abumi."

~Konoha: Hokage's Office; Sarutobi's POV~

Sarutobi sighed, looking at the piles of paperwork that mounted his desk, he almost wanted to cry. Wanting to get the torture of the blasted papers over with, he sat down going over mission reports, different applications, reports from Konoha ninjas, and so on. As time passed, he was about to take a break but he figured that going over one more wouldn't hurt, preferable the biggest file of paperwork, as so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Shifting through a pile, he found what appeared to be a report from a long term mission. One handed out the day of the Kyubbi attack. Narrowing his eyes, he opened it. Skimming through it, his eyes widened.

To this day, no one knew what had happened to Rin, the female student of Minato's infamous team. Narrowing his eyes, he realized Minato in knowing his imminent death, set out an elite Anbu to find her and the man did find her, accomplishing the impossible. By the time the Anbu was sent out, months had passed leaving any leads that would have surfaced shortly after her departure to cease to exist.

Apparently though, the Anbu sent out almost two years ago exactly finally came back this past week after gruelingly tracking her down, following leads, even going so far as to follow loose or farfetched information. Recently, he had finally found evidence that she settled in the land of waves, a small village in snow country. She had taken to being the town's medic but she had passed away. While that was sad, there were rumors of a child.

Thinking back, he knew Rin had not been such a person to be involved with a guy especially if her heart was not into it. Pursing his lips, he came to the conclusion, it could only be fathered with one of the men from her team. Kakashi had been too young at the time and Minato had been in a secret relationship with one Kushina Uzumaki leaving only Obito Uchiha of the team.

This was becoming a fragile case seeing as she left the village, turning herself into a missing nin but also taking something with her, belonging to one of the most feared clans within Konoha. Not only did she commit treason, seeming to leave the village without being forced to, she also messed with a fearful clan as well as endangering the secrets of a most revered doujutsu. Should anyone get there hands on the child, there would be great repercussions.

Feeling a headache coming on, he signaled for one of the Anbu who watched the room to come forward, as he rubbed his forehead. Not bothering to look up, he simply ordered in a harsh tone, "Summon Anbu Captain Inu immediately."

~Small Village in the Land of Water: Sakura's POV~

Inner Sakura walked down the main road of the village. She was no taller than a few inches above a foot and found herself at eye level with the knees of the adults. To anyone that would see her, they would see a small toddler, no more than the age of 2. Consequently, because of her small stature, and innocent features, they would see a powerless child, one incapable of harming others. And because of the rather exotic pigmentation of her hair and eyes, she was also being seen as cute, defenseless, vulnerable but among all these attributes, they would guess her to be a pure, naive child.

However, after escaping the snowy village which she hailed from, she was really going on 3 years of age in a couple months. After her mother died, she found herself in an abusive home, thus her small frame, one which she could not escape until she could properly walk and run, utilizing chakra to leave the village. And underneath it all, she was really just like all the other hardened individuals, untrusting but willing to manipulate, and kill.

After all, she killed the man who killed her mother and started the riot.

After that, she ran. It had been all planned. She was going to burn the village down to the ground but for some reason, she thought she heard someone speak. Not Outer Sakura but her mother. She couldn't explain it but as his blood ran down from her fingers to the floor, she heard Rin-ka-san tell her to leave. And when she thought she saw her outline, she could do nothing but stare in fear. And that was when she ran.

After running for 2 nights straight, this was the first village in which she found herself going into. Originally, she hadn't planned to stop here, she planned to somehow get back into Konoha but when she started to pass this village in order to stow away on one of the many boats littering the coast a few miles away, she heard her again. She heard her mother's voice tell her to stop. She was going to move on, but for some inexplicable reason, she felt compelled to listen, to stay in this village. She didn't know if she was going crazy. Maybe she had finally cracked and went off into her own world, but she was willing to try and figure out what the hell was wrong with her. And so, she was going to listen to the voice and follow it wherever it led her.

Walking further into the main square, she noticed there were a lot of people bustling around. Some of the adults looked down at her as she squeezed through them. In fact, some smiled down at her while others proclaimed how cute she was while wondering whose daughter she was.

'_Turn left Tsuki-chan'_, she heard her mother's voice seemingly whisper into her ear. Doing as it said, she walked down the road filled with homes. Going further down the road, she turned to see a small kid, a little bit bigger than her with glowing red eyes and purple hair. She averted her eyes, not liking how seemingly well concentrated he was on her and started to continue walking down. She only took a few steps further when she heard the boy address her.

"Tsuki Uchiha.", she heard him say, Narrowing her eyes she turned around. She had never told anybody within this village her name. She had not even interacted with anyone from this village. Turning towards him, she hissed at him, "Where did you learn that name, boy?"

The boy simply smiled at her.

"Your mom told me.", he answered.

Walking toward him, she sat down in front of him, not bothering to care that she was dirtying her clothes further on the dirt road. When she left, she only had the clothes with which she owned, and seeing as the village despised her, she simply wore an overly large gray shirt which she bound at her waist and black tattered shorts. To say the least, it was already dirty from the travel to this village.

Looking at him, she stared at his eyes for a moment. "You are a holder of a bloodline limit. A kekkie gekkie?", she questioned him.

The boy simple giggled, the force of his giggles vibrating throughout his body, almost toppling him over. It was then she noticed how his body was slumped against the side of the house he leaned against. And the way he had not even moved his body to upright itself correctly after he laughed. Currently, he was slouched toward the right, and she could already calculate within her mind, should he not right himself within the next couple of seconds, he would most undoubtedly fall.

'One, Two, Three, Four…', Sakura thought within her mind. And then, she saw it. He was falling slowly towards the right, making no move to right himself, and it was then she realized what the problem was. He couldn't right himself because he was most likely disabled, unable to move any part of his body.

'_Help him Tsuki-chan'_, she heard. Listening to the voice, her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Using chakra, she grunted as she pulled him back into a sitting position. As she helped him, she thought about what his kekkie gekkie could possibly do.

"She was right.", she heard him say.

Looking up, she was startled out of her thoughts when his eyes no longer glowed red but instead shined brown. He was tearing up. It wasn't long until tears sprang from of his eyes.

Uncomfortable, I asked him, "What was my mom right about?"

"She said you would help me. That you would be my friend. She also said she finally understands who you are and why you seemed to progress faster. That you were special, just like me, Tsuki-chan.", she heard him say.

Flinching at the mention of her own name, she nodded. "I'll help you. If she wants me to, I'll be your friend but promise me something."

I watched the boy smile up at me, his face seemingly lighting up in the prospect of not being alone anymore. "Hai, Whatever you want.", he answered.

"Don't call me Tsuki. Call me Sakura.", I told him.

Bringing a hand up to the top of his head, she ruffled his hair knowing he would not be able to stop her. In turn, the boy pouted. Laughing, she then proceeded to crawl next to him and sit down.

"My name's Ranmaru, Sakura-chan… May I ask you something?", I heard the boy now known as Ranmaru say. Nodding, I closed my eyes and breathed. "What is it Ranmaru-chan?"

Ranmaru sighed, "Sakura-chan, why can't I call you Tsuki-chan. That is your name right?", the boy asked. He felt her stiffen up before relaxing.

For a while it was quiet and Ranmaru guessed that she wouldn't answer him. Giving up, he was about to say something else when she finally spoke. "Tsuki is the name of a weak child. One who could do nothing but watch her mother be raped, beaten, and killed publicly. I am Sakura now, someone who is stronger. Someone who will never let her precious people be hurt again."

~Kirigakure: Kin's POV~

Kin smirked down at Mangetsu, her genin teammate. While, he was an experienced fighter with the ways of the katana strapped at his waist as well as older than her by a few years at the age of nine while she was only five years old, the fact was he couldn't take her down unless she was within his range of attack. Considering he was a close distance range fighter while she was a long distance range fighter, and she was currently in the trees, she had the advantage. As long as she stayed away from him, she had this spar hands down.

Throwing a couple senbon towards him, she narrowed her eyes when he unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack. Biting her lip, she'd have to work on her speed when throwing senbon.

Knowing her position was given away, she quickly jumped into another tree. Forming a couple handsigns, she released senbon while simultaneously attaching them to chakra strings allowing her to manipulate them. Whispering she called out, "Shadow Senbon Jutsu".

Some of the senbon formed bells on the end. Smirking she maneuvered those senbons to come at him from the left, while at the same time, she made the others come at him from the other side. Predictably, he heard the ones from the left and made to block them. Within seconds of blocking those, the 'silent' senbon coming from behind him hit his body, a few of them hitting specific points which rendered his body to temporary paralysis.

Grinning, she jumped down from her perch in the tree and moved forward. Grabbing a Kunai from her pouch she positioned it at his neck. "I win.", she said.

Turning to the side, she saw Mokuba-sensei smile at her as well as her other teammate, Dosu Kinuta.

Dosu, who was the same age as her, was especially fast as well as competent in all forms of taijutsu. His ninjutsu needed work and his genjutsu was relatively okay. He was especially close to her because of their age. They were both prodigies in Kirigakure. Clapping, she saw him grin. "Wow, Kin-chan. You're better than some of the elite ninja at senbon."

She smiled, "Arigato, Dosu-kun. But I think I still need some work." Releasing the kunai from Mangetsu's neck. She proceeded to take out the senbon. Knowing she didn't hit him too hard and at non vital spots, he should be as good as new as soon as she removed them. When the last one was take out, she watched Mangetsu get up and glare down at her. Puffing her chest, she rolled her eyes, "Get over it. You were taken down by a little girl Mange-ni-san."

Mangetsu grunted, "Gah, You were lucky."

Smirking, she took a senbon out and watched as the older boy's eyes watched her warily. Laughing, she asked, "Scared?"

Mangetsu chuckled, "Of a little girl, no. Of an accomplished senbon user who just kicked my ass fair and square, Hell YES!!"

Everyone in her team laughed.

~Cave Somewhere In the Land of Water: Jugo's POV~

A boy of 6 years of age was huddled in the corner of the cave muttering to himself. "Don't want to be bad. Stop it. Must kill. No! Hungry. So Hungry…Kill them all." Rocking back and forth he shut his eyes, trying to stop the urge to kill something. He knew he wasn't in the right state of mind. It wouldn't do to leave the safety of the caves. He only went out to hunt some animals but would always return shortly afterwards.

His stomach gave a painful squeeze. Wincing, he rubbed his stomach, willing the pain to go away.

He really needed to go eat something or he might lose control. Whenever he was in a weak state, his body would go primitive. He'd wake up after killing some animal or worse, a traveler, while rummaging their persons for food after having killed them.

Biting his lips, he tried to force the urge to go kill something for food. He was a bad person. He didn't deserve food but if he didn't eat he would end up doing terrible things.

Shaking, he started to hum. When the urge to kill got stronger, he tried hitting his head against the wall of the cave. And then that was when he stiffened. He heard someone approaching the cave. Trying to keep still, he hoped the person would just go away. Closing his eyes, he scrunched further into a ball.

'Go away. Go away. Go away.', he thought.

But he could hear the footsteps get louder and when a hand reached out to touch his shoulder, he stiffened. Opening his eyes, he saw a boy smaller than him. He was wearing tattered clothes like him and had an unusual appearance. White hair down to his shoulder in the front but if he were to turn around, Jugo would see the boys hair was tied in the back and fell down to the middle of his back, he also had vivid green eyes, and the most prominent of his features were 2 red dots , each a little above the inner eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he snarled out, "Go Away.", to the boy but the boy simply smiled at him and reached into his pack on his back. Pulling out an apple and dried meat, Jugo was practically drooling at the boy's hand.

Wary, he reached a hand to the food and when the boy made no move to hurt him, he practically snatched it out of the boy's hand. Eating quickly, he almost choked on the food. The boy's smile widened and patted his back, helping the food to go down better.

"What's your name?", the boy asked him.

Jugo just wanted him to go away but knew he wouldn't any time soon if he didn't answer. "Jugo.", he muttered at the strange boy.

"I'm Kimimaro. What are you doing in this cave?", the boy known as Kimimaro asked him.

Jugo started to shake as he thought about what happened two years ago. Holding his head, he willed the memories away.

~Kimimaro's POV~

Kimimaro looked at Jugo, the first person he found who was the same age as him and talking to him. Concerned about his new friend, he rubbed his back. "What's wrong Jugo-kun?", he asked.

His new friend appeared to not have heard him because he was clenching his eyes shut while rocking back and forth. Time passed and he wouldn't stop, in fact he was shaking harder, going so far as to mutter under his breath but Kimimaro couldn't make sense of what he was mumbling. Soon, Jugo-kun was hitting his head.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. An aura of malevolent chakra was encompassing his friend. And then, his friend transformed into some kind of monster.

Jugo's skin was now covered in grey scales, his face was masked in with bones, he grew 4 horns on the top of his head, and when he went to scream, Kimimaro could see fangs instead of teeth. Releasing a spike of bone from his hand, he aimed at Jugo's shoulder. The monster in front of him roared before falling. It was grasping at his shoulder and then malevolent chakra receded, as well as the scales, horns, etc.

Soon, Kimimaro could see his friend again. His friend was looking at him with wide eyes. Not wanting to see the fear in his friends eyes he was about to turn and walk away. He didn't need another person to fear him. But then he looked at his friend one last time and realized he wasn't looking at him in fear, but astonishment and wonder.

"You can keep my beast away. Put it back inside me?", Jugo asked him.

Confused, Kimimaro just nodded. His friend smiled, "Can I stay with you?".

Kimimaro smiled, "Hai, but I'm going somewhere far away from here. I heard there was a man who's taking in people with potential. I want to belong to that place, to be useful and to have purpose. He might be able to help you. I heard he's a really good ninja, one of the best."

Jugo smiled at him, nodding. "I'll go with you."

~Small Village in the Land of Water: Ranmaru's POV~

Ranmaru smiled at his friend who helped prop him against the wall better with a ratted cushion she found in the garbage someways off. She was nice to him, but still, he could see while she let him in a little bit she was still distancing herself off a little bit.

Smiling, he watched her break some bread off. Opening his mouth to eat, he studied his friend.

He didn't question where she got the food, but knew she stole it.

In the first week, she would get food from some of the more concerned villagers like he used to but when they found out she was sharing it with him, they immediately ceased giving her any more food.

So now that the weeks passed by, he noticed she'd still bring him something to eat but sometimes she came back with a bruise here and there.

Frowning, he knew she stole for him and wouldn't need to if she wasn't his friend, but he had been so lonely and when he used his ability one day to see a woman's spirit who told him her daughter was coming and she'd be his friend, he was happy.

Now he wasn't so sure, but he didn't want to lose the warm feelings he got whenever she took care of him.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan", he said when he was full. She nodded at him, and then proceeded to sit down next to him.

That was another thing, while she spoke to him and answered him sometimes, she was so stoic. Sometimes, he was hurt by how dismissive or cold she seemed. But when he had his bloodline on, he could see into her soul, see how hurt she was, how much older her presence seemed.

Sighing, He looked up at the moon. It was dark out and they would need to rest. Leaning against her, he smiled, "Good night, Sakura-chan."

~The Next Day: Sakura's POV~

Sakura smiled at down at Ranma-kun. He was still sleeping and snoring softly but wheezing every now and then, sounding like a drowning kitty.

She was about to wake him but decided she'd go get food first for them. Biting her lips, she realized she was getting to emotionally attached. Closing her eyes, she breathed in. The smile that had been on her face fell, and she once again remembered what she promised herself all those times before.

'It's not worth it. This happiness won't last. You will only have to pay for it later. You'll be hurt. While your stronger than your average kid, you can't even take on the strength of a couple civilians. It'll hurt if you lose him. You won't be able to protect him for another couple of years at least. But for now, I'll do my best. Please wait for me to get stronger Ranmaru. In time, I'll be your legs, and you can be my heart.'

~~Raiga's POV~~

Raiga Kurosuki sighed. He had enslaved the town of his choice and forced the villagers to work in the mines. He had become the town leader and had absolute power, even getting some followers to do his bidding and yet, there was an incomplete feeling within his soul. Sighing, he had decided he was bored, and went out for a little bit and took a bounty so he could get some action. Leaving one of his followers in charge, he left the village and took a small one. It was to assassinate some boy from the land of water. He had some special ability and the village wanted him gone. They found out after he apparently saw some old man who was sick and informed him he was dying from inflammation of the lungs.

Sighing, he proceeded down the town. He had received information about where the boy would be and what he looked like.

~Ranmaru's POV~

He was sleeping, dreaming about playing tag with Sakura when he felt it. Eyes snapping open, he activated his bloodline. Jumping, he was momentarily startled when he saw Sakura's mom.

'_Ranmaru-kun. You need to get out of here. Can you crawl?', she asked._

Sighing he gave her a pointed glare, "I can't move my body. It's too weak. At best, I can twitch a finger."

He watched as she seemed to be worried, biting her lips and fidgeting almost on the edge of hysteria _'He's coming for you. A man name Raiga Kurosuki, one of the legendary swordsmen, has taken a bounty on your head. You need to get out of this area. This village hired him to kill you.'_

Ranmaru's eyes widened, feeling fear fill him. "What can I do?", he asked.

'_Don't be scared. Use your abilities against him. At best, you can make him respect your kekkie gekkie.'_, she said to him. He watched as she sighed. '_He's coming. Remember, Don't be scared. He'll know if you are. Shinobi feed off of fear. I'll get Tsuki to come.'_

Ranmaru shook his head. If this guy was dangerous, he didn't want Sakura-chan to be anywhere near this area. "No, Don't.", but when he looked up, she was already gone, and in her place was a man looking down at him. One with tanned skin, messy black hair, and feral gold eyes. He was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. In his hands he held two spiked swords.

"Don't what kid?", the man asked him.

"Don't kill me. That's why you're here right?", he answered.

The man stared the boy down before realizing he had glowing red eyes.

"Your eyes, kid. What do they do?", the man asked in curiosity.

Smiling, he answered, "I can see through things, and make illusions. I can even see the souls of the living and dead. Take your soul for example. While your staring down at me smiling, your really sad. There's a great sorrow inside. Aren't I right, Kurosuki-san?"

He watched the man's eyes widen before contemplating the new development. "Kid, You can come with me or I can kill you right where you sit. What's it gonna be?"

Ranmaru's eyes widened. If he left, he'd be leaving Sakura. He knew if he left, she'd be hurt. For all of her indifference, he knew she was hurt just like this man. If he left, she'd never want to open up again. He'd rather die than force her to become more unfeeling than now.

Smiling, he looked up at him, "Gomen-nasai Kurosuki-san, I cannot leave."

~Sakura's POV~

Kicking the dirt underneath her feet, she proposed she should get some good sandals or something. While using the chakra to create a thin shield so her feet wouldn't get cut up on stray rocks, it still hurt and occasionally blistered her feet.

'_Tsuki. Go back to Ranmaru. He needs your help.'_ she heard. Only this time, it wasn't a whisper, it was loud and hurt her ears. Wincing, she was about to rub her ears, when she realized what the voice, her mom, said. Eyes widening, she turned and ran. Pumping chakra into her legs, she jumped onto the top of the buidling and hopped across onto the other roofs of the buildings. Seeing Ranmaru, but more importantly a man in front of him with two sword in his hands, her eyes narrowed.

Unlike Outer Sakura, she wasn't well versed in fighting. Her only assets were her control, knowledge of certain ninjutsu's and her brute strength. But considering she was in the body of a child, her strength was minimal at this stage unless she tried to duplicate some of the enhanced strength Outer had learned from Tsunade-sama.

Biting her lips, when she saw the man raise his swords together in an X-position, sliding against each other, she narrowed her eyes further when she saw an electrical current produce and going straight for Ranmaru-kun.

Leaping forward. She pulled up a chakra shield around her and Ranmaru-kun. Her chakra shield took care of the current, but when she saw the man look at her, she knew she was in trouble.

"Who are you?", she asked him.

The man smirked at him. "Another kid. While that chakra shield was impressive, You are no match for me brat. I'm Raiga Kurosuki, one of the legendary 7 swordsmen."

Sakura cursed her luck inside her head, but outwardly she was looking at the man impassively. In an indifferent tone, she spoke, "My name is Sakura Haruno. The boy you were about to kill is my precious person. Cease your mission or I'll be forced to retaliate."

"It's your funeral kid.", was all the man said.

Neither moved and so Sakura took the next couple of seconds to think. She didn't know much about the man except he had to be good to be a legendary swordsmen.

Pursing her lips, she spoke, "Can I ask you for something?". When the man didn't speak, she simply continued. "Ranmaru-kun can not move. Therefore he will not be going anywhere. May I ask you that during our fight, you do not attempt to attack him? If I should die, You can expect there will be no more oppositions."

After a while, the man nodded. Smiling, she turned to Ranmaru who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Using chakra, she placed him over her shoulder. Turning to the man, she spoke, "We should take this fight somewhere less residential.". Not bothering to wait for an answer, she jumped onto a roof before leaping toward the southern part of the village. She didn't go there much but from what she could tell, there were fields of flowers. Not many people went there because the area of the villages there was rundown.

When she got there, she placed her friend down against a tree. Stepping back, she jumped into the middle of the field, a safe distance from her friend should a fight resonate in the area. In front of her, not a few seconds later, Kurosuki stood.

~Guren's POV~

Guren hummed a light tune while walking to the fields once again. While the villagers disliked her, some of them still bought her crystallized flowers. She planned to go make more. She was running out of money and needed some so she could buy food. Skipping, she saw the fields, and her eyes widened when she saw a girl slightly younger then her put down a boy a little bigger than her. Eyes widening by the second, she saw the same girl jump a couple feet in the air and landing more than 5 meters away from the boy right into the center of the field. Seconds later, she felt a breeze rush past her before seeing a dark haired man appear in front of the girl out of thin air.

Even though she was meters away from them, she could still sense the power the two held. Continuing to watch them, she saw them engage in battle. It was then, she started to feel envious of the power they showed. Perhaps she'd follow one of them after the battle. To get stronger and leave the pitiful life she lived was her dream.

~Raiga's POV~

Looking at the girl that stood no taller than my knee, I couldn't help but chuckle. Did she really think she stood a chance. He would admit, her ability to mold chakra at such an age was impressive, especially at the speeds he watched her get there.

Smirking, I watched her carefully. Raising my eyebrow, I waited for her to make the first move. In time, I saw the girl's hands glow blue.

Narrowing his eyes, he accessed the girl more carefully. If he was right, she was using the chakra scalpel technique. He knew that in order for this technique to be used offensively, one needed to have great precision. Not even the greatest medic-nins could exert enough precision in order to make a fatal blow which meant that to use the technique effectively against him in a fight, she'd have to be a desperate fool or a well-trained medic. Snorting, he went with desperate fool. There was no way she was that good.

So when he charged at her, he was surprised when within moments of her disappearing, he turned around to see her. Charging his swords, he slashed towards her when she simply jumped above him, and hit his shoulder with her hand. Looking down at his shoulder, he saw that she didn't cut him.

He was about to smirk when he felt the tendons connecting his shoulder to his arm disconnect. In the next second, his left arm fell limply at his side.

'She used the chakra scalpel technique and cut the tendons internally without breaking the skin. The level of control this kid has, it's amazing'.

"You got a lucky shot in kid but I was going easy on you.", he said.

Smiling, he realized maybe he'd get a fight worthy of his attention. Deciding to fight all out, he concentrated chakra into his right hand. His sword cackled in anticipation as lightning enveloped the sword he held.

"I won't make the same mistake twice kid!"

Knowing that most of his attacks required both his swords, the best he could due would be getting a hit on her with the one sword he had. While the current wouldn't run as high as it normally would with both swords, just one hit would be enough to knock out the kid.

He was Anbu-level and while he wasn't as quick as the kid, he was not only stronger but his taijutsu was probably on another level than the kid. Shifting into a killer's stance, he brought his left leg in front of him, turning his body to the left and bringing his right arm out in front of him.

He watched the girl look at him before seemingly nodding. She moved forward faster than he could watch bringing her right arm forward to hit his blade when she jumped into the air. Wondering what she was thinking, he watched a thin partial chakra shield come up while she moved her left arm, chakra scalpel ready to hit his right shoulder.

He barely moved out of harm's reach as he jumped back. Scoffing, he spoke, "Do you really think I'd let you disable my other arm too, kid?"

He waited for a reply but none came. She didn't reply, just ran at him again. Her hand formed a fist, still glowing in chakra. While curious, he wasn't about to be let down his guard. Stepping back a few feet. He watched her still aim for the spot he was standing. Eyes narrowing, he watched her fist punch the ground.

The punch he watched uplifted the dirt everywhere within a couple meters of the origin of impact. Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt the dirt lift into the air hitting his face, flowers skewing around.

His eyes widened, before sensing the kid coming from his right. Swiping in the general direction he was surprised when he felt something pierce his throat lightly and a small body press into his upper back.

When the dirt cleared, he saw that in front of him, impaled on his sword was a bunshin which smiled at him before dispersing into smoke.

'How could that be? I sensed chakra from the bunshin meaning it wasn't just a shadow clone but something else. Kage bunshin, perhaps? But that technique is forbidden. Also, that earlier technique, It's like the chakra enhanced strength that only the legendary Tsunade sannin exhibits. How could she… '

"How?", he asked.

"That is none of your concern. Leave now. I believe I won.", he heard her say.

He felt anger bubble inside of him. He wasn't one to be ordered. Flicking his sword behind him, he winced when he felt the skin of his neck slice open. Still, it was only a superficial wound. He heard a cry of pain, and turned around to see the girl holding her shoulder. It was bleeding and skimmed the top but the burned edges of the wound probably fried some of her nerves. Her wound may also be skin deep but she'd be in a hell of allot of pain, more so than him.

He could tell she was exhausted, and probably on the verge of collapsing. The shock of his blade should have been enough to knock her out. When she started to sway, he smirked.

"You did well kid. Sakura Haruno, you say? I'll remember your name. For even getting this far and entertaining me, I'll let you live. When you get better come and find me. I'd like to see how you would do in a fight where I go all out from the beginning."

When she collapsed, he walked toward the boy against the tree. "What do you say kid? Join me or die."

The boy who had been looking at the fight with wide eyes looked at him in anger. "I'd rather die than join you. You hurt Sakura-chan."

~Ranmaru's POV~

I watched the fight with wide eyes. I never knew that she could fight that well. Watching her, my eyes widened in astonishment until she was hit. I knew then that she'd lose. As I watched the blood spill, My eyes widened in anger at the man who was walking toward me.

"What do you say kid? Join me or die?", he said.

My anger was bubbling inside of me. Join him? After he hurt his one and only companion.

I looked at him with all the hate I could muster, "I'd rather die than join you. You hurt Sakura-chan.", I practically spat at him.

The man simply sighed before impaling me with his swords. The pain was agonizing, but I simply smiled at him.

The man donned a confused face, and I laughed, "You think this is over. I can only tell you this is the beginning."

With that, I activated my bloodline.

He never tried this before but once he had projected his soul outside of his body. He figured he might be able to transfer his soul outside of his body and into Sakura's.

Deciding to give it a try, he did.

~Raiga's POV~

He watched the boy's eyes turn red before falling back. He could sense the boy was dead. Scoffing, he wondered what the boy meant.

Deciding to dismiss the boy's words, he turned around sensing someone coming up behind him.

What he saw was a girl. She was pretty for her age and would probably grow up to be beautiful. She had blue-grey hair and dark eyes. He wondered what she was here for. Looking at her, he waited for her to speak.

"Can you teach me to be stronger?", she asked him.

I scoffed, "Little girl, I don't need some weak brat."

She looked at him before squirming, "I have a bloodline limit. I can crystallize things."

Looking at her, I shook my head. _'Crystallize things. Next to the girl I just fought, and the boy I just killed, She's hardly worth it. Might as well kill her. I'm annoyed by just speaking to her.'_

Moving quickly, he slashed his sword in an arc, and when her head was thoroughly chopped off, he simply left the clearing. He would go get paid, and then return to his village.

**Author's Note: It has come to my attention some of you may be uncomfortable with the relations Sakura would have with the Uchiha brothers and Kakashi Hatake.**

**Keep in mind they wouldn't know the truth until after they find out about her, and technically you can't help who you fall in love with. Also, she's not in close relation with the Uchiha Brothers considering she's Obito's daughter who would be from the lower branch family, and like a 2****nd**** cousin to the uchiha brothers if they are connected at all which would make Sakura their neice thrice removed from the immediate family making their blood relation like a 64****th**** connected, I think.**

**Anyway's I'm writing this story for your, the reader's, entertainment so if you guys have a problem with it I will consider an alternative pairing**

**Right now the Polls are as Standing:**

**Naruto: 1**

**Haku: 1**

**Sasuke: 1**

**Kiba: 1**

**Gara: 1**

**Shikimaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

**Itachi: 1**

**Kakashi: 3**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT…**

**and tell me if you like my story…constructive criticism is cool…no flaming though…please…**


	8. IMPORTANTREAD PLEASETransfer story

**Author's Note**

**Hehhehhe...I am soooo sorry that I havn't updated in a while. I was busy trying to get ready for college. I had trouble with transferring my transcripts, applying to the college, and my finances. BUT I AM NOW DONE. **

**I GOT IN! Woot Woot... YaY! So, Now that I have time, I have finished writing the next chapter and I promise I'll try to update soon again.**

**This Note though is also to know my avid readers that I will be moving this story to another account. Iv'e actually been using my sister's account and I didn't really see the use of my own when I can post my stories on hers because she's never gonna write. Also, Iv'e been using hers to favorite my stories with her favorites but it does get confusing and I wanted to branch out sooooo...I am officially transferring this story to my new accout. **

**My new account was set up about a week ago. I even put a joke story I didn't think alot of people would read cuz it was just an idea and i hurried through writing it so it wasn't well written or anything. But alot of people liked it so I'm going to revise that and post up a new chapter for that one later in the week so when you guys have the time, check it out... It's Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover. **

**The New Account i'm posting this story on is:**

**.net/~kawaiihimemiya**

**So, I'm leaving this post up for those who read my story, favorited and/or have it on story alert. You guys should remove this link and go to my new account and read, favorites, or have it on story alert there.**

**This post will be up here for about a month so hopefully everyone will see it before I delete the story off this account.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for being sooo patient. I know it's been a while. And I understand there might of been people who are upset I havn't updated in a while. Iv'e just been busy trying to get in college and now that I'm in, I might be busy with actually going to classes but I promise I will never abandon this story and will try to update as sooon as I can for future chapters. The next chapter is really long, so I'm breaking it into three chapters. I'm posting the next one in a day or two and the other a day or two after that. I'm trying to spread It so I have atleast another week to get my next chapter ready to post in a week or two without leaving you guys waiting for long. My sister said it'd be better cuz three long chapters are better than one ridiculously lengthy one.**

**So hopefully you guys forgive me...hehe, Sorry guys, I'll try to make it up to you.**


End file.
